The Bennett Diaries (PART I & II)
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: Bonnie Bennett is a powerful witch and had become one of the most powerful characters, being able to take down two members of the Original family, and the very first immortal being in the world, Silas, until recently. Bonnie learns she is being chased by other Bennett Witches who are after her magic! Why? To regain an equal balance of power among them.
1. Diary Entry 1

_Dear Elena._

 _My has time pasted since Mrs. Salvatore and Kai put you in that sleeping curse. It has been approximately three years since then. A lot has changed, but a lot hasn't. You would never guess who I've been dating for the last year! You ready? It's Enzo! I know repulsing right. I thought that too but I learned he has a softer side. I guess you can say I was inspired by your relationship with Damon._

 _Elena there is something I have to tell you and that is why I'm writing this down in my dairy. Your wish was for us to write down everything that has happened so when you wake up you could feel like you were here with us. Well you might be waking up soon because I think I might die Elena._

 _I just found out that I'm not the only powerful Bennett witch around anymore. A hidden Bennett Coven is now coming after me. To be honest I'm scared and I've been running but I don't think I can fight them on my own. I grabbed a few Grimoires and other spell books and ran away from Whitmore and Mystic Falls. Caroline, Matt, Damon, Stefan, Tyler are all away doing other great things so I couldn't tell them. Am I right for that?_

 _I will write again once it's safe. I love you Elena._

 _~Bon_

* * *

This is only the beginning. Stay Tuned and Please Leave Comments.


	2. Chapter 1: Witch of Bridges

_Bonnie turns the corner running for her life. As she runs she gazes over her shoulder and becomes terrified of whoever is hunting her. She stops at the nearest building trying to open the door, but has no luck. She looks over her shoulder once again and sees the shadow of the person chasing her getting closer. She continues to pull the door trying to open it._

"Aperta," she whispers as the door becomes unlocked.

 _She runs inside and looks around trying to find an exit. The door opens and a mysterious person enters. He moves closer raising his hand and chanting an incantation._

"Aeris ita vita tantum liberes! Aeris ita vita tantum liberes!" he recites moving closer and closer.

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie says gasping for air as she slowly falls to her knees.

 _She collapses onto the ground and begins to loose consciousness. She watches as the stranger feet move closer and closer. She still tries to gasp for air but is quickly suffocating._

"Comminuet autem, et dissiliunt et sic repente praecipitas!" Bonnie says using what little breath she has.

 _The lights and windows explode. Flicker of light is falling down and glass is hitting the floor. Bonnie jumps up after recovering and runs back outside. Enzo quickly vamps in front of her, which leads her to run into his arm. They turn around to see the stranger coming out the building. Enzo quickly holds on to Bonnie arms and they vanish._

"Damn it!" the stranger says pulling out his phone and dialing a number "I lost her. I'm headed back to the location now."

 _The man begins to choke. He falls to his knees trying to gasp for air but quickly dies._

* * *

 _Enzo open the curtains and let the light in. Bonnie turns around and hides under the covers trying to resume sleeping._

"It's time for us to get going," Enzo say as he pulls back the cover.

"I got suffocated and chased all night. I'm tired," Bonnie says as she goes back underneath.

 _Enzo uses his vampire speed to remove the covers from the bed. Bonnie quickly sits up and pouts. Enzo smiles as he walks over to kiss her._

"Guess I won't be getting any sleep," Bonnie sarcastically replies as she slips on her pants.

Enzo passes Bonnie her shirt "The guy from last night is dead. They found him this morning."

"Did he die from suffocation?"

"Yeah! This makes him the fifth one to magically die from suffocation after chasing you."

"There must be some connection to whoever is behind it. Each time one of these hunters chases me they end up dying."

"I guess I should stay away from you then," he says kissing her "But could it have something to do with them being unsuccessful in capturing you?"

 _She wraps her arm around his waist and kisses him. They both smile._

"You're so smart, but not about the staying away part. You do know I am the strongest Bennett witch?" she says as she walks towards the door.

"I do know that. You're always reminding me," he chuckles and grabs a bottle of bourbon "Where you headed off too?"

"There is another witch in this town. Maybe she could lead us too more answers about whoever wants me dead."

 _Bonnie exits out the room. Enzo pours himself a glass and takes a shot of bourbon._

 _Bonnie is walking through a crowd of people who are drinking and celebrating in the town square. She smiles as she walks into an old bar. She approaches the bar and signals the bartender to come over. She gives the place a good glance as she waits._

"What can I get for you today ma'am?"

"I'll just take glass of whiskey sour," she smiles as the bartender walks away.

 _A guy walks into the bar and looks around for a seat. He notices Bonnie and takes a booth adjacent her. The bartender returns with her drink. As she is about to take a sip of her drink she gets a strange feeling. She places her drink back on the counter._

"De inimicis meis et non miserebitur dolorem," Bonnie recites as she quickly turn to the guy.

 _The guy begins to hold his head in pain. He slides out the booth and falls to his knees. Bonnie slowly walks over still saying the spell. He looks at Bonnie before he lose conciseness._

* * *

 _Bonnie and Enzo are standing in a warehouse with the stranger tied to a chair. Bonnie arms are cross as Enzo is furious pacing the room._

"How could you Bonnie? We agreed not to use our powers around civilians!" Enzo said as he paces the floor.

"Luckily I called you to compel them to forget."

"Bonnie listen to me," Enzo said wrapping his arms around Bonnie "I care about your safety, but bringing this guy here was stupid.

"Can a guy get some peace and quiet around here? With the two of you yelling I'm going to get another headache," the man said as he started to come too.

"Who are you?" Bonnie said aggressively "De inimicis meis et non miserebitur dolorem."

"Stop! Stop! Tell your damn girlfriend to stop for God sakes."

Enzo pulls Bonnie away.

"She's having a bad day. Usually she is the nicer of us, but I guess our roles reverse. Just tell us who you are and why you're trying to hurt her."

"The name is Lorcan," he says as he smiles "inflict pian ar mo naimhde agus a thaispeáint aon trócaire."

 _Bonnie and Enzo become in pain. Lorcan breaks the ropes and raise from the chair. He stabs Enzo and grabs Bonnie who lost consciousness._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **5-10 REVIEWS WILL UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 2: Hunter in the Mists

_Bonnie is tied up to a chair. Lit candles surrounded a white circle of ash that prevented her from using her powers. She tried everything but couldn't escape. Lorcan walks into the building with a smug smile on his face as if he just won the biggest battle of all time._

"I just made the call to my partners," he said moving closer to Bonnie "Do you know how hard it was just to catch you."

 _He gets down to Bonnie's eye level and smiles. Bonnie gives Lorcan a scowl. He rises up and pulls out his phone._

"Just meet me at the rendezvous. We'll be waiting."

 _He hangs up the phone. He walks over to Bonnie and un-tapes her mouth. Bonnie quickly beings trying to cast a spell, but the ash on the ground started to glow blue as if was absorbing any magic that was being used. Bonnie groans in frustration trying to break free as Lorcan watches and laugh._

"Just wait until I get free. I will make you suffer."

"That circle of ash on the floor is very special. For you to be a witch you really don't know that much you ever hear of a Blackthorn tree? Well that's where the ash originated and it is very special to my kind of witches. You see we use Blackthorn ash for purification and protection. You know ridding the atmosphere of negative energy and all that good stuff. So just imagine with the right spell what it can do." Lorcan says grabbing a chair and putting it in front of Bonnie.

"I don't know why you are here or what you want with me, but you need to leave."

"It's time for a little history lesson Bon…Can I call you Bon?"

"No you may not!"

"You see Bon; long ago there were these powerful Bennett witches. The most powerful witch of the entire Bennett coven was the witch Qetsiyah."

"What does Qetsiyah have to do with anything?" Bonnie said confused.

"I was getting to that Bon!" Lorcan smiles and continues to pace "Qetsiyah created this thing called the Lamia curse.

"I still don't see what that has to do with me," Bonnie interrupted.

"You know what Bon? I was going to tell you, but since you can't wait I'll just withhold my information.

"You're a Celtic witch right?"

"Why does that matter?

 _Lorcan phones begin to ring. He answers the call and begins to walk away. Bonnie begins to scan the room for a way out._

* * *

 _Enzo is at a bar taking shot after shot. He looks at his phone to see a picture of him and Bonnie hugging each other with big smiles on their face. A man walks up and places his hand on Enzo shoulders, which causes him to grow furious._

"Listen to me pal," Enzo said turning around removing the guy's hand from his shoulder. "My girlfriend was just captured and I need to find her. So the last thing I need is for someone to be touching me."

 _Enzo throws the man across the room. Enzo shows his true vampire face: his eyes turn blood-red, his veins appears under his eyes, and his teeth become fangs. He vamps over to another person sitting at the bar and bites his teeth into them._

 _A woman runs over and smashes a glass over his head. He turns around and snaps her neck. She falls to the floor. Enzo looks around the room as he wipes the blood from his mouth. He proceeds to walk back to the bar and ask for another shot._

 _A woman walks into the bar wearing a black leather jacket, with a_ _Deep V Neck Lace Pleated Dress with black mid boots. Her hair was put into a fishtail braid going down the side. She grabs the seat next to Enzo and looks at him with a smile._

"You made quite a mess here!"

 _Enzo moods changes and he becomes slightly alarmed as he takes a sip from his glass. He quickly tries to escape but the young women stick him with a syringe full of vervein. He tries to walk away but is sluggish. The woman walks behind him in enjoyment._

"I'm going to have fun with you Mr. Lorenzo."

* * *

 _Lorcan returns with the woman who was recently at the bar. They proceed to walk towards Bonnie._

"I want to be the first to tell you. I captured your boyfriend and I'm going to torture him," the woman said as she laughed in Bonnie's face.

"Elissa!" Lorcan said angrily "That wasn't a part of the plan. Our mission was to capture Bonnie Bennett!"

 _Although Lorcan was a bad guy he had his own code of rules to follow. Elissa was more reckless and just wanted to do things her way._

"What? You know how I get when I'm bored." She smiled and walked closer to Bonnie. "You was having all the fun so I wanted to create some fun…of…my own," she said in a way to make Bonnie mad.

"If you hurt him… I swear I will kill you," Bonnie said trying to get Elissa's to move cloaser.

 _Elissa walks even closer to Bonnie not noticing that she has just stepped onto the ash breaking the seal. Bonnie begins to smile. Lorcan notices and tries to stop her but is too late._

"What's funny?"

"EXSUFFLO!"

 _A gust of wind sweeps Lorcan and Elissa across the room. Bonnie breaks free and begins to run. Elissa grows furious and rise from the floor and quickly pursue after her._

"So you think that your clever little girl," Elissa says running out the building.

 _Elissa begins to recite a spell until Enzo appears in front of her. He grabs and tosses her. Lorcan runs out the building and sees the two of them._

"Inflict pian ar mo naimhde agus a thaispeáint aon trócaire!"

 _Lorcan holds his hands at Enzo who start to develop pain. He falls to his knees in total agony. Elissa confront Bonnie who was trying to reach Enzo._

"You are not going anywhere!"

"Listen to me you evil bitch! If you do not get out of my way I will make you regret it."

"I'm in pain over here!" Enzo grunts out.

"disperdunt et contereret electos meos hostes," Bonnie begins to repeat.

 _Bonnie eyes lock onto Elissa as they begin to turn black. Lorcan looks over to see that Elissa eyes are bleeding and she is gasping for air._

"Let her go Bonnie!" Lorcan pleaded as he released Enzo from his spell.

Bonnie continues to recite the spell since she had sub-come to the dark magic. Lorcan and Enzo become paralyzed in fear.

* * *

 **PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, and predictions!**

 **5-10 REVIEWS WILL UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Diary Entry 2

_Dear Elena._

 _When I told you that I was being chase I had no idea how hard it would be to be normal again. Luckily Enzo has been by my side through this._

 _Something happened to me Elena. I felt this dark presence flowing through my veins. I wanted someone to die. I wanted someone to feel my pain and I almost killed someone. Her name is Elissa and she is one of the witches that are hunting me._

 _Remember a few years ago when we was fighting the Mikaelsons. That feeling I had back then was similar to this one. Expressionism is the name. That power that witches fear. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. Lorcan and Elissa will keep coming for me until I am dead._

 _It's hard not having you here because I can't tell anyone about this. I guess it was a good thing you wanted us to write in these dairies._

 _I love you Elena._

 _~Bon_

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **5-15 REVIEWS WILL UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. Chapter 3: Frozen Boyfriend

_**Dear Fans:**_

 _ **You've been a great support and I love reading your thoughts. Let's continue to help each other by leaving your feedback and constructive criticism. I do truly read every review and it helps me decide what direction to take the story. I have a lot planned as far a plot and character development.**_

 _ **Lend a hand by commenting and reviewing the chapters. This is OUR story and you do have a VOICE in it. Thanks!**_

* * *

 _Bonnie jumps up from her sleep panting trying to catch her breath. She runs her fingers through her hair in order to push it back out her face. She looks around the room in confusion trying to figure out how she had gotten there. Enzo walks in with a tray of food and places it on the foot of the bed._

"Calm down sweetheart. It's just me," Enzo eases his way on the bed next to Bonnie "You've been out for a few days now. Whatever type of magic you used against the hunters must have drained you completely."

 _Enzo slides the tray closer to the two of them and tries to get Bonnie to eat. Bonnie rises from the bed, moving towards the window but loses her balance before making it. Enzo vamps over to her and catches her before she falls. With her in his arms he leads her over to the bed._

"You don't need to push yourself," Enzo said as he kisses Bonnie forehead "Just rest and let me take care of you."

 _Bonnie lies down and becomes relaxed. She smiles at Enzo as she closes her eyes and quickly falls to sleep after._

* * *

 _Loran hears a rambunctious knock at his door. When he opens the door, Elissa storms into the small motel room with an old book in her hand. Lorcan still standing at the door confused closes it and walks over to join Elissa._

"What is your problem? Do you want to draw attention to us?" Lorcan said.

"Listen! We have a powerful witch who used a lot of magic and is probably drained. If we want to catch her and end this thing before it's too late. "

"I think there is a better approach to doing all this then being rash," Lorcan says as he tries to explain to Elissa who is ignoring everything he says

"I want to make that bitch pay for what she did to me," Elissa said growing furious "This is some old witch grimoire."

"Witches don't just give their grimoires away so how did you get it?" Lorcan said examining the old book.

 _The grimoire was a medium size book with a powder blue cover made of leather. The pages was rough and torn which indicated that it had been very old and most likely filled with powerful mystical content._

"She lived in this town, I killed her and now I possess her grimoire," she said snatching the book away from Lorcan "This book holds a powerful freezing spell that I plan on using to freeze Bonnie!"

"Elissa you're going too far! The plan is to capture Bennett and await our orders."

"Lorcan you might have this code of following orders and having this moral compass, but I don't! I do what I want."

 _Elissa closes the grimoire and storms out the room._

* * *

 _Bonnie is in a chair watching as Enzo sleep. He begins to wake and smiles as he sees that she is awake and feeling better._

"What are you doing up and out of bed?"

"I was just looking through these old books about this Lamia thing Lorcan had mentioned."

"Come here."

 _He nods his head as a signal for her to come closer. She closes the books and crawls on the bed moving towards him and they share a kiss. Enzo wraps his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Their bodies are pressing against each other as they continue to kiss passionately. They make love to each other._

 _Bonnie rests her head onto Enzo chest as he cuddles her in his arm. Bonnie has finally experience a moment a true vulnerability something that she has not been able to have for a long time. She has always put others happiness before her own which resulted her losing her own. She felt happiness and bliss. She had a sense of security in Enzo arms. Faith that he would not let harm come her way._

 _Elissa walks into the empty bar. She begins to create a circle of candles. She pulls out the grimoire from her bag and opens it._

"Incendia!"

 _The candles become lit. She takes a seat inside the circle, closing her eyes and begins to exhale:_

"A frigidis noctem

gelidis in aere .

tremere in uigiliarum ..

gelidum puer

in perpetuas aeternitates .

semper constringitur

ab extra .

Nunc Freeze!"

 _The flames on the candles grow intense as the doors and windows burst open. The wind begins to pick up and blow vigorously. Elissa hair flows in the wind. In a quick moment everything calms. The candles and wind return to normal._

* * *

 _Bonnie and Enzo are walking hand and hand through the city streets. They approach a bench where Bonnie takes a seat. As Enzo walks over he stops as ice forms from his feet slowly moving up his body until he is entirely concealed in ice. Bonnie pounces from the bench over to Enzo frozen body._

 _She looks around her surrounding to see if Elissa or Lorcan is around._

* * *

 _Elissa raises from the floor as the candles flame vanquish meaning her spell is complete. She turns around to see Lorcan at the door with a concerned looked on his face._

"What's done is done now Lorcan," she says as she picks up the grimoire "The spell is casted and now that Bennett witch is freezing over somewhere."

"I talked to the witch you murdered daughter. She said the spell wasn't to freeze just one person, but to freeze the lover of the person you hate."

"I don't get what you mean. So I didn't freeze Bonnie?"

"No most likely you froze Enzo, which means you about to have one—"

 _The windows shatter as a gust of wind comes and knocks Lorcan and Elissa away. Bonnie walks into the bar with anger all over her face._

"Whatever spell you two just did needs to be undone."

"I can't help you Bon," Lorcan said standing to his feet "This is not my doing."

"You will have to kill me first before I help you," Elissa said as blood streamed down her forehead "The spell was meant for you, but have him frozen is even better."

 _A mysterious blur vamps the bar and pins Elissa against the wall. She flips her hair and reveals herself to be Caroline Forbes._

"My best friend asked you to do a simple thing," Caroline said tightening her grip "If I wanted to I could have crushed your larynx and you wouldn't be able to speak. So tell us how to undo the spell and we'll let you walk away this time."

 _Elissa points to the grimoire. Caroline lets her go and go after the grimoire. Bonnie and Caroline runs out the bar._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **10-15 REVIEWS WILL UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	6. Chapter 4: Wild Witch

_Bonnie is pacing the room flipping through the grimoire they took from Elissa. Caroline watches the frozen Enzo beginning to melt._

"Have you found anything yet Bonnie?" Caroline starting to panic "I think he's starting to melt."

"No I haven't!" Bonnie says beginning to cry as she becomes distraught.

 _She throws the grimoire across the room and falls to the floor. Caroline walks over and embraces her friend. She turns over and hands the book back to Bonnie._

"You're the strongest witch I know. If anyone can undo this spell it's you. Just concentrate and believe in yourself."

 _Bonnie smiles and raises to her feet. She closes her eyes and begins to exhale and concentrate._

"Mihi profecto taciti dabitis comburendum igni."

 _Enzo frozen body become engulfed in flames. Bonnie and Caroline are alarmed by the intensity of the fire. Bonnie walks closer as the fire cease. Enzo falls to his knees. Bonnie runs over to him, hugs, and kisses him as tears fall from her eyes._

 _Enzo smiles and then becomes encased once again in ice._

"What happened?" Caroline says puzzled.

"She altered the spell. She made it so she's the only who can undue the spell."

 _They guard themselves when they hear a knock on the door. Caroline slowly opens it to reveal Lorcan standing there. Caroline tries to attack, but Lorcan counters with an infliction of pain spell. She falls to the ground in pain._

"I'm here to help," Lorcan says as he stops the spell "I have a code a follow. I play by the rules and I follow orders. This was not apart of the plan."

"Why should I believe you after everything you put me through."

"I can give you the answers you need to stop the Bennett manhunt."

Caroline walks over to Bonnie, "I don't trust him."

"Me neither, but I have to save Enzo," Bonnie moves towards Lorcan "So how do I save him."

 _Bonnie begins to think about her options. She looks at Enzo and realizes what she has to do_

"I don't trust you, but I do look him," Bonnie said walking closer to Lorcan "If you double cross us I will kill you with no regret."

"Very well then, "Lorcan says nervously "There is a rumor that there might be another hunter coming to town since Elissa and I failed at our mission."

"What does that have to do with saving Enzo?" Caroline said joining the two.

"If there's a new hunter Elissa will try to run. If she runs means there's no way we can save Enzo," Bonnie said sadden.

"Unless there is another Bennett witch in the city. Two Bennett's are more power than just one," Lorcan said as he begins searching through his phone.

"Bon you search and see if you can find your relatives and me and Blondie going to find out more about the hunter."

 _Caroline grabs her jacket and exit out the door behind Lorcan._

"Hey Lorcan?"

"What's up?"

"Thank you for helping us."

 _Lorcan smiles at Bonnie and closes the door behind him._

* * *

 _Bonnie walks into the bar to see the locals doing body shots on a young girl. She sits up, grabs a shot from the bartender, and hops from the bar._

"Thanks Ernie," she said as she stumbles into Bonnie.

"No problem Tati. Anything for my best customer."

"Excuse me," Bonnie said brushing passes her.

 _As their shoulders, touch vivid images of darkness, disorder, and chaos consumes Bonnie mind. They begin to fall in pain, holding onto their heads. Tatiana pushes Bonnie away from her and holds her head as she walks out the tavern._

 _Bonnie follows behind and scans the area to find her. Tatiana stumbles down the street trying to keep her composure. Bonnie sprints down and catches up with her._

"Hey look I need your help with something," Bonnie said forcefully.

"Calm down and let me go. I do not know what you could possibly want with me. I'm just looking for a good time in these washed-up town."

"You're a witch and apparently you are pretty powerful because there are some bad guys coming for you."

 _Tatiana looks with surprised, as she did not know she was a witch. She had always knew she was special and unlike normal teenagers her age. She is in disbelief and snatches away from Bonnie._

"Listen I don't know who you think you are, but you can not come here and just call me a witch.

* * *

 _The door slowly unlocks and opens as Caroline and Lorcan stand in the hall outside. They proceed to walk into the abandoned apartment and begin searching for any clues. Caroline walks into the kitchen where she notices the chair has fell over. She begins to think and realizes they are not alone. She heads back towards the living room but sees Reed has caught Lorcan in a chokehold._

 _Reed is an African American male who is handsome and very attractive. He has dark skin, brown eyes, appears to physically be in his late 20's. He wears form fitting suits usually neutral colors: black, grey and blue._

 _Caroline tries to vamp over to Reed, but he quickly negates her by using the pain infliction spell. She falls to her knees in pain._

"I'm disappointed in you Lorcan. We were supposed to be in this together. You know fight the good fight and stop this darkness from spreading," Reed said.

"Maybe if I could breath I would explain," Lorcan said gasping for breath.

"You always thinks things are a joke," Reed said throwing him to the floor "Tell me where the Bennett witch is."

"I would never tell you," Caroline said as she grabs the wooden legs, breaking the table and stabbing Reed.

 _Caroline jumps up and grabs Lorcan as she vamps out the apartment. Reed punches the floor in disappointment as he tries to stop his leg from bleeding._

* * *

 _Caroline and Lorcan walks back into the hotel room where they see Bonnie and Tati waiting on the couch. Tati jumps up with her guards up as they come in._

"It's okay," Bonnie says as she rises from the bed "They're on our side. Did you guys find out anything?"

"Yeah. We got attacked by one of their friends," Caroline says as she pours a glass of bourbon.

 _Tatiana begins to examine the frozen Enzo. She touches him and flashes of memories goes through her head, but they was not her own they were Enzo's._

 _Tatiana zones out and begins to whisper the incantation:_

"Mihi profecto taciti dabitis comburendum igni."

 _Everyone looks at Tatiana with confusion. Bonnie walks closer and notices that Tatiana is in a dazed. Bonnie touches her and she snaps out of it._

"What was this?" Bonnie said.

"I don't know. It just came to me. I think I can unfreeze him, but we need to do it together," Tatiana says.

 _They stand on both sides of Enzo and begin to concentrate. They exhale and once again recite the spell._

"Mihi profecto taciti dabitis comburendum igni," Bonnie and Tati said in unison.

 _A light shines from the block of ice as a pool of water forms on the floor. Enzo begins to become free from his ice imprisonment. Bonnie catches him in her arms as he falls free. She brushes his hair with her hands as he begins to come too._

 _Enzo becomes full of joy as he sees the love of his life looking over him. Bonnie leans in and kisses him as tears run down her eyes._

" _Why everyone looks so upset," Enzo said jokingly._

 _Enzo wipes the tears from Bonnie eyes as their friends watch with smiles._

* * *

 _Bonnie and Caroline are walking down the streets, laughing and talking amongst each other._

"Thank you Care for coming when I needed you," Bonnie said as she hugs her friend.

"Of course Bon! You are my best friend and I will always be here when you need me. No matter the distance."

 _They two friends hug once again as Caroline vamps away. Bonnie smiles as Lorcan walks towards her._

"You two been friends for a long time?" Lorcan said.

"Yeah. She is one of my best friends, but what are we going to do about Reed and Elissa? They will not just leave us alone especially now that you helped us."

"Let me worry about those two. I might not be a hunter anymore, but I still have connections inside. Plus they don't know I'm not fully on their side.

 _Bonnie gives Lorcan a hug. In the background, Enzo walks up and interrupts. Lorcan tells Bonnie bye and proceeds to leave. Bonnie and Enzo walk to a nearby bench and take a seat._

"I don't like that guy," Enzo says as he grabs Bonnie hand.

 _Bonnie becomes sad and pulls her hand away She turns away from Enzo not trying to make eye contact._

"I love you Enzo. I haven't been this happy with a someone since I dated Jeremy," she chuckled and grabs his hands.

"Bonnie?" Enzo said confused to what was happening.

"You almost died because of me Enzo. I would die if I lost another person because of me. After Elena, I made a promise to get stronger and live my life so I can make her happy because she would want me to love again. "

"Bonnie, I'm immortal… I can't die. I protect the people I love and I love you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

 _Enzo tries to lean in for a kiss, but Bonnie stops him as a tear roll down her eyes._

"Bonnie please don't do this," Enzo said as he begins to tear up.

 _Bonnie lets Enzo hands go and walks away in tears._

* * *

 _Elissa is at the bar drinking her sorrows away when Enzo approaches the bar. The bartender hands both them a drink._

"Where's your girlfriend?" Elissa says as she takes a sip of her drink "I know some hunters looking for her."

"Well she broke up with me so I don't have a girlfriend," Enzo says as he drinks.

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **5-10 REVIEWS WILL UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	7. Chapter 5: Lights in the Hunters

_**Dear Fans:**_

 _ **You've been a great support and I love reading your thoughts. Let's continue to help each other by leaving your feedback and constructive criticism. I do truly read every review and it helps me decide what direction to take the story. I have a lot planned as far a plot and character development.**_

 _ **Tell me how you guys feel about the Bonnie and Enzo break up? Should Lorcan and Bonnie get together? Who do you want to see work together or become a couple? Also it's almost time for a BIG REVEAL**_

 _ **Lend a hand by commenting and reviewing the chapters. This is OUR story and you do have a VOICE in it. Thanks!**_

* * *

 _Enzo wake up and positions himself upwards on the bed. He looks around the room confused and hung over from the night before. He leans over, grabs a nearly empty bottle of bourbon, and pours a shot. He takes it and get out the bed wearing just his briefs._

"Can you pour me one too," Elissa says as she reveals herself from under the covers.

 _Enzo turns around in shock, as Elissa lay there smiling._

"No! What are you doing here?" Enzo said panicking.

"You don't remember. For a vampire your alcohol tolerance is pretty low," she said as she begin to get dressed "Listen. We had fun last night and I won't tell Bonnie that you slept with her enemy so everything is fine."

 _Elissa grabs her jacket and proceeds to leave the hotel room as Enzo stands there in dismay._

* * *

 _Elissa walks into an abandon warehouse where people are walking around and socializing amongst each other. She continues to walk through until she reaches Reed who is giving orders to some of the people working._

"What do you want Elissa," he says as he dismisses everyone while they talk.

"What are you doing here? Did she send you?" Elissa says becoming frantic.

"Why are you scared?"

"You know what she does to people that she consider failures. If you are here that means that my life is in trouble."

 _Reed smiles and walks away as Elissa follows him trying to get answers._

"If you feel like you didn't fail her then you shouldn't be worried. If she wanted you dead then she would have already done it."

 _Reed walks away leaving Elissa afraid. She looks around trying to figure out her next plan of action. Her phone begins to rings and she become afraid. She runs out the warehouse._

* * *

 _Lorcan is sitting at the bar when Bonnie comes smiling in and grabs his drink. Lorcan turns to her and grab it back. Bonnie signals the bartender to give her a drink._

"You look happy today Ms. Bennett," Lorcan said taking a sip of his drink.

"No, but I haven't been killed yet so that deserve a drink."

She holds her glass up and they cling them against each other. Lorcan gets up and prepares to leave.

"Hey. You leaving already?"

"Yeah. I have to go visit someone from my past."

"Be careful."

 _Lorcan smiles at Bonnie as he walks out the bar. Enzo takes a seat next to Bonnie as they sit in an awkward silence._

"Bonnie maybe we should reconsider this whole break up thing," Enzo says as he turns towards Bonnie "When I'm not with you I begin to do stupid things and I need you."

Tatiana interrupts, as Bonnie is about to speak. She grabs both their drinks and takes their shots.

"You two are so in love its sickening," but Bonnie I had another problem this morning."

"Problem? What problem?" Enzo says confused.

"She still doesn't have a mastery over her powers. They seem to be going different then mine were. I made feather from a pillow levitate and she's making mirrors crack and lights go haywire."

"I kind of made a mess at the hotel and some of the residents saw me use my powers."

 _Bonnie looks at Enzo with worry. He stands up and prepares to leave._

"I'll go compel the guest to forget about what they saw."

"Thank you."

"Can we talk later? I need to tell you something."

 _Bonnie nods her head in agreement, as Enzo kisses her check and leaves the bar. She turns around and she Tati taking shot after shot from the bar._

"Listen I know you're young and having fun, but your powers are out of control," Bonnie says as she takes the drink from Tati "All this careless drinking is not helping.

"When I use my powers it takes a toll on my body. I zone out and this throbbing pain happens. I need to drink because it calms me for some reason."

"We need to figure out what coven you're from. Maybe we can figure out why your powers are so different."

"Well my last name is Holmes – Price. Maybe there is a coven of Price Witches."

"Let's get out of here. You should not be seen definitely since you have your little problem.

 _Bonnie grabs her things and walks out the bar. Bonnie enters back into the bar to see Tati still drinking. She approaches her and pulls her out the bar._

* * *

 _Lorcan walks into an apartment greeted by Reed. Reed hands him a beer and they take a seat._

"If it isn't my favorite Scottish witch," Reed says smiling.

"I'm Irish too my friend."

"I just can't believe you are going against the hunters Lorcan. You're going against me after everything we been through. You were my best friend and to find out you want to protect the Bennett."

"You don't understand!" he says placing his drink down and standing "She's different then we think. She's kind and caring, she has this resilience about her and yet this softness.

 _Lorcan sit back down and take a sip of beer._

"You care about her. Of course you do because things don't change with you."

 _They both laugh and take a sip of their beers. Lorcan coughs._

"I know I went away from the mission but it wasn't because of Bonnie. It was because I didn't like how things we're being done," Lorcan coughs "She sent Elissa a wild hunter who doesn't do things by the books."

"I wish things were different Lorcan, but I have a mission to do.

 _Reed stands up. Lorcan vision becomes blurred and he drops his beer. He tries to stand up, but is confused and dizzy. He tries to stand to his feet but he collapses and loses consciousness._

* * *

 _Lorcan regains consciousness and sees that he is chained and hanging from the ceiling. He looks around and notices Elissa unconscious next to him. Reed walks in smiling at his two victims. Elissa begins to come too._

"I'm sorry Lorcan. I hope there are no hard feelings, but you know the type of person the Lamia is. There is no stopping her, so I have to do what I must so I don't end up like you two."

 _Lorcan tries to cast a spell but with no luck. Elissa is struggling to break free as Reed laughs at their attempts._

"You think I would be foolish enough to let you be able to use your magic. The chains are charmed so no magic will work on them. Plus this warehouse has a blocking spell on it."

"We suppose to friends Reed!" Lorcan said with disgust.

"You chose your side. Both of you were failures to successfully complete the mission."

* * *

 _Bonnie and Tati arrive at the hotel to see Enzo compelling some of the residents._

"I think that's everyone. Tatiana should be safe now."

"Thank you. I really appreciate you doing this.

"We need to talk about last night. There is something very important I have to tell you."

 _Tatiana once again comes in-between the two. She has a grim look on her face._

"How do you know?" Bonnie says as she, Enzo, and Tati walk through the door of their room.

"I can't really explain it, but when I touch the knob of the door I saw Elissa was her," Tati said grabbing a drink.

"Elissa?" Enzo says nervously.

 _Bonnie begins pacing the floor on her phone. Enzo pours himself a drink trying to calm his nerves._

"Lorcan not answering his phone. Last time I talked to him, he said he had to see someone. Maybe he went to see Reed."

"I'll go check the apartment. You to stay here," Enzo says as he vamps away.

 _Bonnie pulls out her phone once again and tries calling Lorcan._

"I was looking through the grimoire like you told me what about a locater spell. "

 _Bonnie grabs a candle and takes a seat on the floor. She begins to concentrate._

"An old friend used this spell to see through another witch eyes. Maybe I can do the same with Lorcan," Bonnie said exhaling "Phesmatos Physium Calva."

 _Bonnie begins to see the warehouse, the chains, Elissa and Reed standing in the middle of the room. She snaps back and rises from the floor, grabbing her things and leaving out the room._

* * *

 _Reed lowers the chains allowing Lorcan and Elissa to touch the ground. An explosion comes from the background as two foot soldiers come flying across the warehouse. Enzo vamps and attacks Reed knocking him to the ground. Tati comes running from behind a pillar and tries to free Lorcan and Elissa chains._

 _Bonnie runs into the building and helps Tati free the others. Enzo continues to kick Reed while he is down until Reed is final able to cast his spell stopping Enzo and bringing him to his knees. Bonnie and the others head for the door but a spell is trapping them inside. They turn around and see that Reed is approaching them._

 _Bonnie and Lorcan prepare to fight but Reed fans his hand knocking everyone back._

"I'm the only one who can use magic. I'm going to put a stop to this once and for all. I will save my family even if I have to kill everyone that gets in my way," Reed says growing furious.

 _Enzo sneaks up from behind and jabs Reed through the chest. Reed falls to the ground and collapse._

"It was a fatal blow now let's get out of here," Enzo says running towards the others.

* * *

 _Bonnie approaches Lorcan who is standing on the beach gazing out into the sea. Lorcan gives her a fake smile._

"He's going to be okay. I trust that Enzo wouldn't kill him," Bonnie said trying to console her friend.

 _Lorcan turns around and looks into Bonnie eyes. He moves closer and leans in for a kiss. Their lips touch, but Bonnie stops it before things go further._

"I'm sorry. I could never do that to Enzo."

"I thought you two weren't together anymore," Lorcan said upset.

"We're not, but I know my feelings for him isn't gone. Enzo would never hurt me like that so I cannot hurt him like this. If things were different maybe we could give this a shot" Bonnie said as she kisses Lorcan cheeks and walks away.

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **5-10 REVIEWS WILL UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	8. Diary Entry 3

_Dear Elena._

 _Enzo and I broke up. I did it because I love him too much to see his life be endangered everyday because I'm being hunted. I love Enzo with all my heart, but I know this had to be the decision. This might come as a surprise but I been spending a lot of time with Lorcan. He is really sweet and kind. Maybe it the accent but when I look into his green eyes I see something amazing._

 _You should know that Elissa has left town. She's running for her life from this Lamia thing that seems to have everyone spooked. Lorcan told me that the Lamia is like a vampire but does not have the urge to drink just any human's blood. They have the urge to drink blood from the children of the person that cursed them. That is why the Hunters were formed to bring down the Bennett bloodline so she can get her fill._

 _I been trying to find any clue I can about who or what this person is. I even asked Ric but he is busy raising twins. Caroline is looking into things from her end while she is traveling. I think she growing a knack for getting news. She always good gets information out of people._

 _I almost forgot to tell you that Tatiana is progressing with her magic. She still needs a lot of help, but she is learning simple spells. She even did her first locator spell. It's good having a friend that's a girl around. She is rough around the edges but she listens and is easy to talk too. Plus, she has an amazing wardrobe._

 _I love you Elena._

 _~Bon_


	9. Chapter 6:World in the Voyage

_Dear Fans:_

 _You have been a great support and I love reading your thoughts. Let us continue to help each other by leaving your feedback and constructive criticism. I do truly read every review and it helps me decide what direction to take the story._

 _How did you feel about the introduction to the Lamia? Should Enzo tell Bonnie about his little indiscretions? What characters are you enjoying and which character are you not? Please review because I want to hear you thoughts. In addition, there are only_ ** _FIVE_** _chapters left so stayed tuned because the story is just beginning._

 _Lend a hand by commenting and reviewing the chapters. This is OUR story and you do have a VOICE in it. Thanks!_

* * *

 _Bonnie and Lorcan are in the hotel room, pacing around the room, flipping through pages of books, taking a break to eat, laughing amongst each other having a good time. After hours, goes by they end up falling asleep with Bonnie lying on Lorcan chest. The phone begins to ring which wakes Bonnie up. She looks in disbelief as she sees Lorcan lying in the bed with her._

 _She eases out the bed and grabs her phone to see Enzo calling her. She looks back at Lorcan and slowly exits the room._

"Hey Enzo," Bonnie said whispering.

"Hey Bon," Enzo said skeptically "Why are you whispering?"

"I didn't want to interrupt anyone," Bonnie said returning to her normal voice.

"Okay. I just talked to let's say a friend mine and she generously told me about a man who might have meet the Lamia."

"I'll be over in five," Bonnie said entering the room.

"No need."

 _Bonnie hears a knock on the door. She turns around and opens it to see Enzo standing in the threshold. Enzo looks past Bonnie to see Lorcan asleep on the bed._

"Is that who you didn't want to disturb Bonnie?"

"Honestly Enzo it's not what you think," Bonnie said pleadingly "He was helping me go through the grimoires to see if we can find anything on who this person is."

"Bloody hell Bonnie. Everyone since we gotten here you been growing distant from me. You using the Lamia and you being in danger as an excuse to not commit to me," Enzo paces increasingly getting angry "You're afraid to commit to me."

"That's not true and you know that. I love you Enzo and I would appreciate it if we wouldn't talk about this now."

 _Lorcan rises from the bed. He walks past Bonnie and kisses her cheek. Enzo becomes outrage and uses his vamp speed to pin Lorcan against the wall, suffocating him._

"inflict pian ar mo naimhde agus a thaispeáint aon trócaire."

 _Enzo grabs his head in pain as he slowly backs away. Lorcan dashes towards him and knocks him to the ground. Lorcan begins to punch him until Bonnie steps in-between the two._

"Listen to me. I will not have you two fighting. We are a team and we need to find this Lamia. That is our only goal," Bonnie says as she walks out slamming the door.

* * *

 _Reed walks in front of a group of hunters. A very beautiful older woman around her early 30s or 40s with long, wavy, jet black hair and piercing blue eyes walks in. She had a slim and athletic figure. As she walks through the crowd, she strikes fear in all those who surround her._

"die ab intus,"she said as she paused in front of everyone.

 _Reed begins to look worried. The hunters begin coughing and hacking up blood. They are in severe pain their joints hurt; they fall to the ground and die leaving Reed as the only one standing._

"You disappointed me Reed," she says moving closer, caressing his face, taunting him as if she was about to end his life like the rest of her followers "You were the best and yet you let the witch become even stronger."

"Please forgive me ma'am," Reed said terrified "I let my personal feelings get the best of me."

"Tsk…Tsk…Tsk…Whatever I should I do. Maybe I should kill that precious newborn daughter of yours."

"No," Reed jolted out as he fell to his knees in tears.

 _She smiles and wipes the tears from his eyes. She pulls him up to his fight._

"I would never hurt you like you hurt me," she said calm and quietly as she begins to passionately kisses him.

 _Reed lifts her up and kiss carries her to a bed. They fall down and continue to kiss as they begin stripping each other._

* * *

 _The woman walks into the bar where she notices Tati drinking at the bar. She approaches the bar and takes a seat next to her._

"What is a young, beautiful lady doing at a bar?"

"You're kind, but I have a little problem and drinking helps with it," Tati said smiling.

 _The woman extends her hands to Tati and they shake hands. They both zone out and get glimpses of each other's life. The woman sees Tati whole childhood and the way she grew up, as Tati sees nothing but darkness, blood, despair, and pain. They snap back to reality and the women smiles as if she is proud of Tati._

"You are going to be a promising young witch. I knew there was something special about you when I first walked in," she rise from the bar "I'm Sofia by the way. If you every want to learn about the type of magic you process come find me."

 _Sofia walks out the bar leaving Tati confused._

* * *

 _Enzo notices Bonnie looking out to the ocean. He begins to approach her but notices Lorcan has already has. She begins to laugh which causes Enzo to grow jealous. He vamps away in disgust and hurt._

"I respect your relationship with Enzo. I would never do anything to jeopardize what you two have together. I just want you to know that," Lorcan said apologetically.

"If I wasn't in love with Enzo there could be a chance I'll fall for you, but I love him. I am in love with him and once we stop the Lamia... We can be happy again."

 _They give each other a hug. Enzo approaches a few tourists and begins to feed on them. Blood dripping from his mouth and their necks. They fall to the ground as he wipes the blood from his mouth. Enzo turns around to see Sofia standing there. She has a false look of fear on her face. Enzo vamps over to her and begins to compel her._

 _She pretends as if nothing happens and begins to kiss him. Enzo pushes her pack confused._

"My friend is getting married tomorrow and we thought kissing a stranger would make us feel young again," she said jokingly "I didn't mean any harm by it."

 _Enzo cups her face and kisses her again as a way to get back at Bonnie. Sofia eyes begin to become red as she smiles. Enzo walks away in guilt._

"Hey Enzo," Tati greeted as she walked closer to him.

 _She touches his shoulders and she gets her flashes. Her eyes turn red and she sees Elissa and Enzo._

"You cheated on Bonnie! You need to tell her right now Enzo. Tell her you slept with Elissa or I will."

"Just stay out of grown folks business you brat."

 _Enzo turns around trying to walk off when he is overwhelmed by pain._

"I am tired of this bloody spell," he said murmuring.

Tati stands over him reciting "De inimicis meis et non miserebitur dolorem."

"I'll tell her just stop."

 _Tati stops her spell. Enzo stands from the ground in frustration as Tati looks out him with smoldering eyes._

* * *

 _Bonnie hears a knock on her door. She proceeds to open it and sees Sofia standing there. Sofia walks into the room and takes a seat on the bed._

" _I heard you been looking for me Ms. Bennett."_

 _Lorcan not paying attention walks in when he notice who was there. Sofia waves and smiles at him nonchalantly._

"Hey Lorcan! You missed me," Sofia said smiling.

"Bonnie run!"

 _Sofia stands up and waves her hand as the door closes behind Lorcan._

" _I'm the Lamia you been looking for. I've been looking for you and it's time for you to die."_

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **5-10 REVIEWS WILL UNLOCK THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	10. Chapter 7:Lovely Prophecy

_Sofia and Reed are turning and rolling around the bed kissing each other. Reed is caressing her body and kiss on her when her phone begins to ring. She brushes her hair back using her fingers and answers her phone._

"You better have a good reason for calling me," she said angry and annoyed.

 _She grabs her pants and begins to get dressed. Reed lays in the bed watching as she tries to hurry and get dressed._

"Sorry, but I have other matters to intend too," she said grabbing a shirt "Elissa back so I want you to handle that before I return. Do you understand?"

 _Sofia quickly exits before Reed could answer. Reed takes a deep breath and begins to get dressed._

* * *

 _Tatiana walks onto the roof of a building where Sofia is standing. Sofia turns around with a smile and hugs Tati._

"I'm so glad you called."

"Yeah. You said that my powers aren't what they seem," said Tati walking closer to the edge looking at the view of the city "My teacher, Bonnie, said that she never seen a witches power manifest like mines are. Do you think you could help me gain control?"

"Control? You do not need to control this power. You need to embrace it instead of hiding it," Sofia said comforting the nervous Tati.

"I do not know what I'm suppose to be embracing. All I know is for the last few weeks I've been shattering windows, exploding things, and other things I can not explain."

"It's called Expression it's a form of extremely dark and powerful sorcery that supposedly draws on malicious energies and they say it is so powerful that it would demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. You have a gift Tatiana and I can teach you to use it and realize your full potential. "

 _Tatiana looks confused and scared about the magic she possesses. Sofia consoles her but smiles as if she were excited._

 _Enzo is taking shot after shot of whiskey as Elissa approaches and takes his shot. She smiles and takes a seat at the bar. She looks at Enzo with a filtrating gaze._

"What are you doing back here," Enzo said taking his sip "I thought I saw the last of you weeks ago."

"How about we get out of her and go somewhere," Elissa said running her fingers on Enzo's arms.

 _Enzo finishes his drink and rises from the bar. Elissa stabs Enzo with a syringe filled with vervain. Enzo vision becomes blurred and he collapses. Elissa looks over Enzo and caresses his face with a smile._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **A younger Elissa is running in damage clothes; scuff marks on her body, and carrying a handful of food. A group of older girls corners her and grabs the food she was carrying. One of the girls push Elissa done to the ground, which causes Elissa to hit her head on the nearby dumpster.**_

* * *

 _Bonnie is sitting on the bed of her room where she is looking through books. Lorcan walks in and greets Bonnie with a kiss on the cheek. Bonnie smiles and gives Lorcan a playful glare._

"I know…I know…We're just friends," Lorcan said taking a seat "What are you reading?"

"This is Qetsiyah grimoire and talks about a spell called the Lamia curse," she hands the book to Lorcan "It also talked about a child being born a Keres and this Keres would be a descendant of the Bennett Bloodline."

"So you telling me someone in your family is this Keres things," Lorcan said handing the grimoire back to Bonnie.

"I did some research to find out exactly what this Keres is and I found out the Keres is a spirit of violent or cruel death, including death by accident, by murder or ravaging disease."

"Now we have two problems to worry about," Lorcan said raising to his feet."

 _Tatiana comes rushing through the doors panting._

"Elissa back and she has Enzo," she said trying to catch her breath."

"Let me help find him this time," Lorcan said moving closer to Bonnie.

"I heard that Enzo was seen with her earlier at the bar," Tati said.

"I'm a Celtic witch remember. We do things a little differently then you. Our rituals honor the essential elements of earth, air, fire and water, and the deities that personify them. We believe and were taught magic is everywhere into our jewelry, tattoos and artwork and everyday items like clothing.

"That's a lot of magic. I guess I never looked at it that way," Bonnie said helping Lorcan set up the ritual.

"Yeah when I was growing up In order to practice Celtic magic I had to accept magic into my life. Once I did magic became as natural as breathing, sleeping and smiling I practiced so much that now I do not have a second thought about the magic."

 _Bonnie gazes into Lorcan eyes with a newfound respect for him. He looks at her and smiles._

"I found him," Lorcan said interrupting his moment with Bonnie "I should get going. I'll call you if I need any backup."

"Be careful Lorcan," Bonnie said running into his arms and hugging him.

 _Lorcan embraces Bonnie closer and exhale not wanting the moment to end_.

* * *

 _Enzo awakes in a warehouse tied with vervain soaked ropes. He struggles to break free but is burned by the vervain. Elissa approaches from behind and kisses him._

" _I believe in kinky behavior, but I don't think this my cup of tea," Enzo said trying to get free._

" _I have one shot to make my life right again. Therefore, I have to kill that girlfriend of yours. It's nothing personal just business," Elissa said tightening the ropes on Enzo_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Elissa wakes inside a hospital now a teenager. She looks around and sees she is inside of a secure room. She gets off her bed and proceeds to the door, but it is locked. She looks around the room unable to recognize where she is located. The door slowly opens and in walks Sofia smiling.**_

" **I see you have finally woken up** _ **,"**_ **said Sofia** **placing a tray of food on the dresser next to the bed.**

" **Excuse me where am I Miss?" Elissa said confused.**

" **I took you in after I found you unconscious in that alley, but that was five years ago."**

" **If that was five years ago that means I'm 14 now. Where's my parents?"**

" **You don't remember. You killed them," Sofia said with a hidden tone of pleasure as if she was planning something.**

 _ **Elissa falls to her knees and beginning to cry hysterically. Sofia approaches her and comforts her.**_

* * *

 _Lorcan knocks on the door. Seconds later Reed answers the door. Lorcan walks in._

"I know she's her so where is she Reed," Lorcan said with anger.

"If you talking about Elissa I do not," Reed said.

 _Lorcan collapses as Sofia quietly approaches from behind. She smiles and kisses Reed._

"You was always my favorite child," she said walking away "dispose of him now."

 _Reed looks at Lorcan unconscious body._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Sofia escorts Elissa into a room where a teenage Lorcan and Reed are playing videogames. The notices the young girl and stops the videogame and approaches her in a high speed.**_

" **Boy this is our new addition," Sofia said giving Elissa a gentle push closer to the boys "Introduce yourself."**

" **I don't remember my name," said Elissa shyly.**

" **I'm Reed."**

 **I'm Lorcan. I'm from Ireland or Scotland. I can't remember which one."**

" **You got to excuse Lorcan. He can be a little extra," Reed said with a smile.**

" **I know what your name can be…Elissa!" Lorcan said.**

" **Why Elissa Lorcan?" said Sofia.**

" **She a video game character. Elissa Braveheart the princess turned warrior," Lorcan said with excitement.**

" **Elissa Braveheart. I like it," she said looking away trying to hide that she was blushing.**

* * *

 _Sofia and Reed walk into the warehouse where Elissa is waiting. Lorcan is being dragged by one of Sofia foot shoulders._

"My dear Elissa I've missed you so much."

"Sofia all you do is lie and manipulate. You held something over my head for the past 10 years but I finally know the truth," Elissa said.

"It's over Elissa. Just accept your punishment and let us all leave without anyone getting hurt," Reed said trying to convince Elissa to turn herself in to Sofia.

"No Reed! She has your daughter for God sakes! She has my parents and keep me away from them for over 10 years," she said as her voice begins to break.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Young Reed walks into Sofia's room as she is brushing her hair.**_

" _ **Did you complete your task?"**_

" _ **Yes. I did everything you told me to do."**_

" _ **Very good," Sofia said smiling "run along and play. We are going to have a visitor soon."**_

 _Reed looks at Elissa and sees how bad she is hurting. He turns his head not being able to look at her._

"I know," Reed said with shame.

Lorcan and Elissa turn to Reed in disbelief of his confession. Sofia has a smile on her face enjoying the events taking place.

"You knew about that Reed," said Lorcan

"I'm the one who cast the spell that made you forget who you are. I'm the one who made the girls chase you that day and I am also the person who put you in that coma."

 _Elissa eyes are filled with tears as the person she considered her brother had betrayed her. Lorcan grows furious and tries to attack Reed, but the cuffs prevent him. Sofia walks up to Elissa and pierce her right the stomach. Elissa falls to her knees and then to the ground, as she lies there dying._

 _Sofia begins to laugh, as everyone looks in shock that she is that cold. Lorcan breaks free and rushes to her. He lifts her up trying to figure out what to do. Reed rushes over and tries to apply pressure to the wound. Tati and Bonnie enter and see everything that is going on. Sofia and Tati make eye contact as Tati becomes disgusted._

"You wasn't suppose to be here," Sofia said remorsefully.

"If this is the power of dark magic I do not want anything to do with it," Tati said brushing past Sofia.

"I'm your mother," Sofia blurts out which cause Tati to pause in her tracks.

 _Tati ignores Sofia remarks and runs to the others. Sofia leaves the others to tend to Elissa wounds._

"Enzo give her your blood," Lorcan said forcefully with tears coming down his face.

"It won't work. She's too far gone," Reed says.

 _Lorcan pushes Reed out the way._

"Go!"

 _Lorcan holds Elissa closer to him. Bonnie, Enzo and Tati stands and moves away leaving Lorcan to be with Elissa._

"Don't cry," Elissa says struggling as she coughs up more blood "You're in love again and that's all I ever wanted for you. "

"Don't speak. Save your energy, we can save you. This is not how you're going to die."

"Elissa Braveheart. I'm a warrior and sometimes warriors die. You will always be my first lo…," Elissa said as her eyes closes.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Sofia comforts a sobbing Elissa who has cried herself to sleep.**_

" **Just think of me as your mother now. I promise to take care of you my sweet child," Sofia says as she kisses Elissa forehead as she finally goes to sleep.**

" **Good night mama," Elissa whispered.**

* * *

Authors Note:

 _You have been a great support and I love reading your thoughts. There's a poll open, if you could vote I would love that!_

 _How did you feel about Sofia actions? How did you feel about the ending? What characters are you enjoying and which character are you not? What is your thoughts on Tatiana?  
_

 _Please review because I want to hear you thoughts. In addition, there are only_ ** _Four_** _chapters left so stayed tuned because the story is just beginning._

 _Please, Please, Please lend a hand by commenting and reviewing the chapters. This is OUR story and you do have a VOICE in it. Thanks!_

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	11. Chapter 8: Magic of Bridges

_**A young Sofia and Qetsiyah are running through an open field, laughing in excitement as they are being chased by a few angry villagers. They quickly run into a cave and hide.**_

" **You are so bad," Sofia said trying to catch her breath.**

" **Silas will be here soon. You should head back to the village before father worries," Qetsiyah said peeking out the cave.**

 _ **Sofia looks out the cave before making a run for it.**_

 _ **Moments later, Sofia returns to her village home to see that her parents are waiting for her. She takes a seat as her mother pours her some tea.**_

" **Where have you been? You know the villagers are already suspicious of our family and the Bennett girl."**

" **Mother," Sofia said sighing deeply "Qetsiyah is my best friend. She the only one who understand me. They only person I can talk too about—"**

" **Don't you dare speak that word in this household," said Sofia mother.**

 _ **Qetsiyah runs into Sofia's house with a concerned look on her face.**_

" **It's Silas. I need your help. He's been hurt."**

* * *

 _Bonnie slowly approaches a drunken and depressed Lorcan. She takes a seat next to him and tries to console him, but he is drawn away in deep thought. He doesn't notice her and keeps drinking his whiskey._

"Can I help you with anything? I now you two had a past," Bonnie said with concern.

 _Lorcan ignores her and continues to drink. Bonnie taps him in a comfortingly. Bonnie leaves out leaving Lorcan alone in his depression. She joins Tati and Enzo who is waiting in the other room._

"Is he doing any better," Tati said.

"Elissa death really took a tool on him. I never seen Lorcan like this before," Bonnie said taking a seat.

 _Enzo rises from his seat and walks out feeling uncomfortably about listening to Bonnie talk about how worried she is for Enzo._

"You stay here and look after Lorcan. I'll go with Enzo and watch after him," Tati said as she grabs her jacket "Plus, I can go for a drink after these last couple of days."

 _Bonnie nods in agreement and heads back into the room with Lorcan after Tati leaves. When she enters she notices Lorcan is no longer in the room. She looks around frantically before exiting out the room._

* * *

 _ **Sofia rings out a wet cloth and places it on Silas forehead. She gazes at him with admirations due to her harboring a secret love for him. She leans down and presses her lips onto the sleeping Silas'. Qetsiyah walks in and sees the two sharing a kiss. She becomes upset and runs out the shed.**_

 _ **Silas begins to wake up and sees how Sofia has taken advantage of him.**_

" **Where is Qetsiyah?"**

" **She's not here. I have been the one burdening the task of taken care of you. She doesn't share the same love I have for you so why must you be with her my dear Silas."**

" **You've been taking care of me?" Silas asked with confusion.**

 _ **He notices a tear falls from Sofia eyes. He wipes her eyes and then cups her face and kisses her. They begin to kiss, as Sofia lays on top of him.**_

* * *

 _Tati walks into the bar to see Enzo sitting at his usually spot, drowning his problems in his whiskey. Tati takes a seat next to him._

"Bonnie loves you Enzo," Tati said with a smile "But there's another problem you not talking about and hiding this secret from her. We cannot let Sofia breaks us no matter how many things she throw at us."

"Coming from the witch's daughter," Enzo muttered.

"She is not my mother. She is nothing to me," Tati said downing her drink in one sip.

 _The bartender hands them two more drinks and they make a toast to each other._

* * *

 _ **Sofia runs into the shed with a look of bliss as she carries a few flowers that she picked. She notices that Silas has gone and quickly becomes worried. She search the whole shed before turning around to see that Qetsiyah has entered.**_

" **How could you do something so treacherous to me, trying to mislead the man I love?" Qetsiyah said becoming outrage.**

" **Madam I would do know such thing. I …I only took care of him like you told me too," Sofia said backing away trying to plead for her life "I would never betray such trust that you presented with me. I am indebted to you milady. "**

" **Trust is something you no longer have," Qetsiyah said holding out her hand "I protected you from the hunters who wanted to kill you; I gave you a new home when the coven kicked you out, and I was always your baby sister. Tsibyah you will pay for your treachery."**

 _ **Qetsiyah begins to focus as the wind begins to pick up. The candles that lit up the room flame intensify. Sofia becomes scared and frantic, trying to find a way out. Qetsiyah begins to move closer with a burning hatred in her eyes. Sofia collapses on the floor.**_

 _ **Sofia awakes tied to a pole in the middle of a seal pentagram. Qetsiyah cuts her hand, letting the blood fill a bowl then places it at on the peak of the star. She surrounds the other points with the four elements: water, a lit candle, gravel, and an empty bowl to represent air. Sofia becomes confused and tries to break her restraints but with no success.**_

 _ **Qetsiyah takes a seat and exhales as she begins channeling her surroundings. Each element begins to float or increase in size as it warps around the seal creating a vortex covering Sofia. Qetsiyah begins to recite her spell:**_

" **Phasmatos Tribum  
A cella fragmentorum plenos stellarum  
A domina tenebris.**

 **Illa gerit nuptiis habitu,**  
 **ad suum funus.**

 **Splendor vultus tui,**  
 **palmis in cælum,**  
 **tremore teneo.**

 **aequat noctem diei**  
 **oculis meis miraculo tenebar.**

 **O magistra censes cordium,**  
 **purpura amo te inflammatur,**  
 **dum esse par et flammam."**

 _ **Sofia eyes become black; she then coughs up blood as she is in excruciating. She balls into the fetal as she blacks out.**_

* * *

 _Reed is walking through his house when he suddenly gets a sharp pain in his chest. He clinches onto his chest trying to endure the pain. He hears the door open and notices Lorcan slowly entering the apartment as he silently recites a spell. He eases closer to Reed who is on the ground having shortages of breath._

"Kill me Lorcan," Reed said gasping for air, "I want to die."

"You do not get to decide your death Reed," Lorcan said clinching his fist as if he was increasing the pain Reed felt, "Just like Elissa didn't decide hers."

"I was just a kid Lorcan. I didn't have any control over what I was doing. You were there. You know how manipulative Sofia was."

 _Bonnie enters the room to see Lorcan and Reed. She eases her way closer to the two of them._

"Elissa didn't die for you to become this person Lorcan. She wanted you to move on and people happy again. She wanted you to find love."

"Even though she didn't have her memories I made it my duty to always protect her and love her and I failed. Elissa never wanted to be a hunter Bonnie. She only did this for the approval of Sofia. She should have never come back and I should have never given up on her. This is my fault. I'm the reason she's died," Lorcan said as he released Reed form his spell.

 _Reed stands from his feet gasping for air. Lorcan walks over to Bonnie and embraces her and he breaks down._

* * *

 _Enzo and Tati are walking out the bar when Sofia approaches them. Enzo uses his speed to attack, but Sofia stops him and breaks his neck. She moves closer to Tati who is paralyzed in fear._

"Let me explain," Sofia said as she caressed Tati face.

 _She waves her hand over Tati face causing her to pass out._

* * *

Authors Note:

 _You have been a great support and I love reading your thoughts. There's a poll open on my profile, if you could vote I would love that!_

 _How did you feel about the Sofia reveal? What characters are you enjoying and which character are you not? What is your thoughts on Tatiana? Did you enjoy?  
_

 _Please review because I want to hear you thoughts. In addition, there are only **THREE**_ _chapters left so stayed tuned because the story is just beginning._

 _Please, Please, Please lend a hand by commenting and reviewing the chapters. This is OUR story and you do have a VOICE in it. Thanks!_

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	12. Diary Entry 4

Authors Note:

I planned on doing three more chapters, but I decided the story has come to an end. There will be **ONE FINAL CHAPTER.** So please review and leave comments or feedback for what you want to see in the **FINALE.** I would love to here from you guess so I can really write something amazing for you. Let me know if you want a **SECOND SERIES.**

 _You have been a great support and I love reading your thoughts. There's a poll open on my profile, if you could vote I would love that!_

 _Please review because I want to hear you thoughts._

 _Please, Please, Please lend a hand by commenting and reviewing the chapters. This is OUR story and you do have a VOICE in it. Thanks!_

* * *

 _Dear Elena_

 _So much has gone on in the last few months that you probably wouldn't believe me. I know I write it down, but still I do not believe some of the things we been through. Lorcan has disappeared, Sofia kidnapped Tati, and Enzo has been distant towards me. Our team is falling apart while she is getting stronger._

 _I've been looking into spells, ancient talisman, anything supernatural that would put a stop to this madness, but the only thing I came up with is nothing. I've been going through Qetsiyah grimoire countlessly to find a cure or a way to stop Sofia, but I found out she never tried to create this curse. She was trying to kill Sofia, who was her older sister. Sofia is a Bennett can you believe it. Somehow she survived or transferred the true spell onto Tati making her this Keres a bringer of darkness._

 _It's confusing still, but I believe Sofia needs the darkness inside of Tati to break the curse. She needs to feed on a Bennett. I thought she was after me, but it was Tati she needed. I was a ploy to find her. I think we are approaching our final battle and I'm scared of what might happen if I do not get everyone back to gather._

* * *

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	13. Chapter 9: The Final Battle

_Sofia's is feeding on Tatianna as she is screaming for mercy. Tatianna body becomes engulfs in a shadow like aura trying to escape. Sofia laughs while she feeds not caring for the safety of her own daughter._

"Mom," Tatianna said weakly as she collapses to the ground.

 _Enzo uses his quick speed to tend to Tati who has a faint pulse. Bonnie and Lorcan looks at Sofia with disgust and hatred for every problem that she had caused for them. Lorcan looks over his shoulders to see an unconscious Reed lying on the ground._

* * *

 _ **35 HOURS EARLIER**_

 _Bonnie is getting dress as Enzo approaches and watches at the threshold in amazement of Bonnie's beauty. She still has not noticed that Enzo is standing there. She wipes the tears from her eyes as she begins to breakdown. She falls to the ground allowing all the built up emotions from the past few months out; her being hunted, breaking up with Enzo, Elissa's death, Tatianna's capture and any other emotion she had felt was finally being dealt with._

 _Enzo watches wanting to comfort her he decides not to. Although Enzo wants be there for Bonnie he has a few secrets of his own that he has not shared with her. He quietly vamps away from the room. Bonnie regains her composure and leaves out the room where Enzo is standing pretending he just got there._

"Are you on your way out?" Enzo said not trying to lead on that he has been looking out for her.

"Tatianna is still out there and Lorcan has disappeared and you've been distant," Bonnie said wiping her eyes "I have a lot to do right now if we want to stop Sofia. I have to go figure this out."

 _Bonnie walks pass Enzo. Bonnie is walking through the parking lot when she notices Reed is waiting for her._

"Did Sofia send you," she said as she continued to walk not paying him attention.

"Sofia is a monster," Reed said following behind "I had no idea she was going to do that, but I do know a way you can put a stop to her."

"Why should I trust you?" Bonnie pauses and looks at Reed with distrust "You haven't been a reliable ally."

"Because I'm the only ally you have right now," Reed said looking into Bonnie eyes with sincerity "Sofia must be stop before it's too late."

* * *

 _Tatianna begins to wake up. She holds her forehead as if she had a pounding headache. She moans trying to move but he body is in pain. She notices she is in a dark cell inside an old cellar and handcuffed to the bed. She begins to pull he hands as if it would release the locked handcuffs._

 _Sofia enters the room with a tray of food as Tati pretends she is asleep_. _She places the tray on the adjacent table and then takes a seat on Tati's bed. She stares at Tati and smiles having that feeling of a motherly bond. She runs her fingers through Tati's hair, brushing it out her face. She kisses her forehead and proceeds to exit the room._

"In due time my dear," Sofia said as she leaves the room.

* * *

 _Reed leads Bonnie into a warehouse. A women is standing in the distance with her back turned. As the closer, Bonnie begins to recognize the mysterious woman as her oldest and best friend Caroline. Bonnie runs to her as Caroline turns around smiling to see her old friend._

"Care!" Bonnie said trying to process that he friend has returned "What are you doing here?"

"I brought her," Lorcan said appearing from behind a large column.

"Thank you," Bonnie said with a smile as she hugged him.

"Sofia want's to absorb the Keres from Tatianna," Reed said "She can break the Lamia curse, but the dark power from the Keres will put her power on another level. She probably with be stronger than any Bennett witch or supernatural being there is."

"We cannot allow her to gain all that power," Bonnie said looking at her friends.

"We won't let her," Enzo said walking into the warehouse.

 _They all look at each other with determination as they face a formidable foe._

* * *

 _Bonnie, Lorcan, and Enzo enters an old run down house. The wood panels where falling down and cobwebs were covering every window and door. The three tries to enter, but only Bonnie makes it inside. She turns around and notices she can no longer see Enzo and Lorcan although they are looking right at her._

"It looks like it's been cloaked," Lorcan said as he walked back down the porch steps.

"How we supposed to get through," Enzo said growing angry "Bonnie is in that place with who knows who."

"Bonnie can handle herself for the time being. We need to focus on finding a way to lower this veil and get inside to help her."

 _Reed is escorting a handcuffed Caroline through an underground passageway. They reach a door that becomes unlocked. Reed continues to lead Caroline further until Sofia appears waiting as if she had expected them to come._

"You did well my love," Sofia said as she kissed Reed's cheek.

* * *

 _Reed hands over Caroline. Sofia begins to pull Caroline's chains, but Caroline does not budge. She gives Sofia a smirk and breaks her chains quickly vamping towards her. She injects Sofia with some type of medicine as she becomes dizzy and incoherent. She falls to the fall where Reed handcuffs her._

"We probably should get out of her now and rejoin the others before she wakes up," Reed said as he lifted Sofia.

"You go. I'll check out these passages and see if maybe Tati is down here. I can hear a faint heartbeat."

 _Caroline runs down the passage as Reed turns around and heads back out to join Bonnie and the others._

* * *

 _Candles are lit all through the room as Bonnie is sitting in a circle concerting her magic into an old family mirror. She is trying to create an object that will absorb all the darkness of the wearer. As the fire intensifies, her nose begins to bleed as she becomes weaker for doing such a complex and undone spell._

 _Bonnie walks out of the house stumbling down the stars where Lorcan and Enzo are waiting. Bonnie hands Lorcan the mirror who and turns places it into a wooden handle that he carved. Feeling exhausted Bonnie falls into his arms of Enzo._

"This is Holly wood. My people believed that Holly is associated with death and rebirth. With the enchanted mirror they will trap Sofia's negative energy in a mirror and lock it in there."

"Are we sure this is going to work," Enzo said with hesitation.

"It's going to work. Even if it kills me," Bonnie said regaining her strength "We have to stop Sofia once and for all. No matter what."

 _Reed approaches the other carrying Sofia._

"We don't have much longer," Reed said as he looked at Sofia "If we don't lock away this darkness Sofia will kill us.

 _Reed waves his hand which lowers the veil to the house. They all proceed to enter except for Enzo who was not invited in by the owner which happens to be Sofia. They lay Sofia down in a circle of ash as they surround her. They begin to concentrate their energies._

"Et eieci te malum et nescies ortum exire speculo in quo, repellent et eicient te key lock hoc volo ut fiat," Bonnie, Lorcan, and Reed reciting combining all their powers together.

 _The darkness begins to draw out of Sofia's body going into the mirror. As the spell progresses Sofia transforms into Tati. She begins to wake and is over come with pain. Sofia appears with a beaten Carline and tosses her to the others. She has a sinister grin as she approaches the screaming Tati._

 _Reed dashes towards Sofia but she quickly sends a pulse of magic that sends him flying across the room._

 _Sofia's begins to feed on Tatianna absorbing the dark aura out her. Tati is screaming for mercy as she feels intense and unbearable pain. Tatianna body becomes engulfs in a shadow like aura escaping into Sofia. Sofia laughs while she feeds not caring for the safety of her own daughter._

"Mom," Tatianna said weakly as she collapses to the ground.

 _Enzo uses his quick speed to burst into the house and tend to Tati who has a faint pulse. Bonnie and Lorcan looks at Sofia with disgust and hatred for every problem that she had caused for them. Lorcan looks over his shoulders to see an unconscious Reed lying on the ground._

 _Bonnie sprits towards the mirror and points it at Sofia who has become even more powerful than before._

"I created the Keres," Sofia said approaching Bonnie "When I woke up after my sister tried to kill me I felt this darkness just overcome me. I had this hunger but it wasn't for blood. I tried to feed on normal people but it was never satisfying, but when I tried my mother's blood. I felt this sensation that I never felt. I was immortal. I walked this earth for centuries feeding on any Bennett I could find. I lost everything; my lover, my youth, my magic, but I gained power it was just so riveting.

"She was your daughter," Bonnie said as she stood to her feet, looking around the room at her fallen friends.

"I couldn't have children. I was somewhat of a vampire without all of their flaws, but one night with the moon was at its highest I felt my magic. I created the world's first Keres who sole purpose was to collect all the wrong doings and death around them like a sponge," she looks at Tati with a smile "Every person she ever got close too, ever cared about, ever loved was all brought to strife.

"You are a sick woman," Bonnie charges for Sofia "Et eieci te malum et nescies ortum exire speculo in quo, repellent et eicient te key lock hoc volo ut fiat."

"I am all powerful now," Sofia blast Bonnie away knocking the mirror out her hand.

 _With her little remaining strength Tati reaches for the mirror. She charges for Sofia who turns around and accidently pierce her heart. Sofia becomes frantic as she did not mean to kill her daughter._

"No…No…No," Sofia said as she pulled her hand from her daughters chest.

"Et eieci te malum et nescies ortum exire speculo in quo, repellent et eicient te key lock hoc volo ut fiat,"Tati said using her last breath as she falls to the ground.

 _Sofia becomes a dark shadow-like creates as she is transported into the mirror. As Tatianna falls to the floor the mirror shatters._

 _Lorcan, Bonnie, Enzo, Reed, Caroline all stand on the beach looking out to the horizon dressed in all black. Bonnie and Caroline separate from the group and begin walking along the beach._

"Are you going to be okay Bon?"

"I'm-," Bonnie hesitate "I'm going to get through it. I just wish Tati could be with us right now. She probably would be drinking and telling all of us to celebrate."

 _Reed and Lorcan are skipping rocks._

"What's next for you Reed," Lorcan said as he throws a pebble into the water.

"Sofia still has my daughter," Reed said as he squints his eyes looking out in the sun "I guess I have to keeping looking for her. She's my everything. What about you? Any progress with Bonnie?

 _Lorcan looks over to see Bonnie and Caroline hugging as Caroline walks away._

"I think she has a lot going on right now. If it's meant to be then it will happen, but until then I think we should just remain friends.

* * *

 **Post Credit Scene:**

 _We travel through the dark caller where Tati was being held prisoner. We continue to move down the hall where another room is located. Inside is a bottle that begins to glow as fog comes put filling the empty room. A voluptuous and attractive young woman of average height, with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure appears. She is wearing a causal outfit that resembles that of an Arabian woman. Next to her appears a barefooted handsome, slender, muscular young man, donning a sleeveless vest and baggy, crème pants with black hair and brown eyes._

 _In the abandon house we she Tati dead body lying there alone. Tati eyes quickly opens as she jumps up as she gasp for air._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:**

 _Thank you everyone who reads my fanfiction! You guys are seriously the best! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story both positive and negative. It truly means so much to me to hear you all and how you enjoyed the story. So if you could please do me the favor and comment on your favorite or least favorite things about this fan fic, any suggestions and who's your favorite or least favorite character new or old. I want to hear from you all and please be sure to leave a comment about what you would like to see for part II of the Bennett Dairies. Until then spread the word. Love you guys!_


	14. PART II IS OUT!

**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **Part II of The Bennett Dairies are out. Follow and Favorite the story so you can continue to follow the adventure of Bonnie and her friends. I want to know what the readers have been thinking thus far. Good or Bad, I would like to hear the criticism because it will only make me a better writer and it would help me make it more entertaining for you guys! So please leave some feedback, your likes or dislikes, character analysis, or writing critics. Thank you so much! Your feedback is very appreciated.**

 **-Management**


	15. Diary Entry 5

_Dear Elena._

 _Three months has passed since we had defeated the Lamia or as we know her Sofia. We thought we could finally live in peace but as it turns out the supernatural never take a break. Tatiana is off with Caroline and Enzo learning how to be a vampire. That's right Elena my cousin is now a blood thirsty vampire. Once again I am the last Bennett standing._

 _Lorcan has gone away to Ireland to find himself again. The crazy thing about that is he left me with this confession letter. I haven't read it yet because I am scared of what it might say inside. I'm still having a hard time processing my feelings for him and Enzo. Reed went on a search to find his missing daughter now that Sofia is gone she is lost out there._

 _Elena I just wish that you could be here with me. I think you could help me sort out these things better than anyone else could. Love triangles, saving people, and dealing with the supernatural was your thing. You helped us all so many times and now I am lost without you._

 _I should tell you about out latest problem. When Sofia tried to absorb the darkness from Tati it overloaded and released a new supernatural creature into the world. The Jinn Trio is a group of genies. So far we haven't learned what they could want, but we have been watching them. I believe our battles with these people are just beginning._

 _I love you Elena._

 _~Bon_

* * *

Please leave your feedback and feel free to let me know what you would like to see!


	16. Lorcan's Love Letter

_Dear Bonnie,_

 _My feelings for you have always been clear. I know you wanted some space, but I cannot leave without telling you how I truly feel. Bonnie you showed me the meaning of love not with your words but through your friendship and care. I know you do not want to admit that you have feelings for me, but your eyes speak up the love you have for me._

 _I know a love letter sounds silly, but I know how important your diary entries are to Elena so I thought why not trying the same. I just feel so much when I'm with you that I try to put it in words, so that you can know I truly have feelings for you._

 _I think about the time before you were a part of my life. I remember being aimlessly drifting from one place to another, for I was looking for a cause in my life. Along came you and from that day forth everything changed. You have given me so much that I can never pay you back. I know for a fact that you were all that I needed to truly feel complete._

 _We started out as friends and I soon realized that what I was feeling for you was more than a friendship. It was so overwhelming and wonderful that I couldn't even believe it myself. You opened my heart to new!_

 _You have given me hope, fulfilled dreams, and given me a reason to go on. You have helped me become a better person and a better friend. You have completed me in more ways than you could ever imagine!_

 _I love you, Bonnie!  
_

_~Lorcan_


	17. Chapter 10: Square One

_Bonnie walks into her room. She throws the keys onto the adjacent table. She goes into a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of bourbon and a glass. She begins to pour herself a drink when she hears a knock on the door. She releases a deep sigh feeling tired and proceeds to open the door. She smiles as she sees that Tati has returned and they give each other a loving embrace._

"I thought you were with Enzo and Caroline," Bonnie said moving back into the room as Tati still stood in the hall. Bonnie turns around and remembers that Tati has to be invited in since she is no longer a human. "I'm sorry. You can come in Tati."

 _Tati walks in and grabs the drink Bonnie had poured for herself. She gulps the drink as if she was dehydrated._

"Enzo wouldn't let me have a drink on our little adventure, but I'm glad to be back Bon," she said smiling at Bonnie. "This whole transition into a vampire has been hard definitely in the beginning, but I think I'm getting a hang of things."

"I still can't believe you died," Bonnie said as she begins to tear up. "It's all my fault. I wasn't strong enough to protect you."

 _Tati moves closer and consoles Bonnie. They glance into each other eyes both of them tearing up._

"This is not your fault. It is my mothers. She chose power over her own daughter but enough about that," Tati said smiling and wiping her eyes trying to lift the mood. "How's things with you and Lorcan?" she asked in a teasing tone.

 _Bonnie rises from the bed and pours herself a drink._

"He decided to leave," Bonnie said as she begins to take a sip of her drink. "He wrote this letter, but I haven't had the nerves to read it. He said he needed space and wanted to clear his head. Since he and Enzo both were gone I was able to clear mines also."

 _Bonnie continues to drink._

* * *

 _Caroline walks onto the roof to see Enzo looking out over the city. She places her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. They share a glance then both continue to look out at the sky._

"You should go talk to her," Caroline said but Enzo does not respond. "You two been through worst things then this. If you truly love her then you would talk to her and tell her what you did."

"How can I tell the girl that I love that I had sex with the person that tried to kill her," Enzo said as turned to look at Caroline. "If she wasn't with Lorcan before she would certainly run to him now."

"Listen when Stefan and I were together and I had the twin we both had to make a difficult decisions. Although we loved each other it was hard saying goodbye, but once I told him the truth about how I felt about being a mother we found our way back to each other," Caroline smiles and begins to walk back inside.

"How do I know if she still loves me," Enzo said.

"I think she does," Caroline said stopping. "Just go talk to Bonnie," she said as she continued to go inside.

 _Enzo turns back around and continues to gazes at the setting sun. He smiles as he thinks about Bonnie._

* * *

 _Bonnie and Tati approach a nightclub. They can hear the music blaring as they stand in line. It's_ _freezing outside, but they are moving close to the front of the line. Bonnie wrap her arms around herself and continues to move forward._

 _They enter the club where Tati reveals her revealing outfit. Bonnie is wearing a simple black crop top with denim cut jeans and a_ _sexy metal decoration stiletto sandal._ _There are multicolored flashing lights on the dance floor, but they are not bright enough to reach beyond that. It was very crowded. Strobe lights, blaring bass that makes the room shake, dancing bodies tangled together, neon signs aligning the walls, a high ceiling with awesome lights hanging from it, a long lit up bar, and a balcony upstairs with booths to sit and chill._ _Bonnie makes her way to the bar, dancing sweaty bodies press and rubbing up against her. I always feel a little out of place at places like these, but I said I would meet my friend here. She begins to down a drink or two and then head for the dance floor._

 _Tati moves closer to her and they begin dancing together getting the attention of a few of the guys. A_ _voluptuous and attractive young woman of average height, with medium skin and long, lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure_ _begins to approach them, takes Tati away from Bonnie, and they begin to dance together, caressing each other, and acting flirting as everyone watched. All eyes where on the three girls._ _The girls laugh together as the song changes._

 _The mysterious girl takes them to a booth on the balcony. She signals the server to bring them a few drinks. She flips her hair and then pins it up._

"I haven't had this much fun in years," the woman said as she went into her purse and grabbed her makeup.

"I felt like I've been in prison so it's good to get out ever now and then."

"I know the feeling," Tati said agreeing. "The past three months has been hell. I was under lock and key."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Bonnie said leaving the booth.

"We should hang out more," said the woman. "I need someone who can keep up with me. I'm Amani."

 _Bonnie comes out of the bathroom and accidently bumps into someone. She looks up and notices its Lorcan. They stare at each other not knowing what to say. Lorcan smiles and walks away._

 _Tati and Amani are back on the dance floor. They are dancing, laughing and having a good time until Tati's veins around her eyes begins to show._

"Are you okay?" Amani said as if Tati appearance was normal. "You look a little sick."

 _Tati begins to gag as if she was choking on something. She falls to her knees, but Amani ignores her and continues to dance. She snatches the person next to her and pulls out a razor, then makes a cut across their wrist. The blood drips onto the floor. Tati stands to her feet, grabs the person arms, and gazes at the blood coming from the cut._

"I won't tell," Amani said pushing the person closer to Tati.

 _Tati sniffs the neck of the person. She moves closer and then her vampire fangs appear. She plunges her teeth into the person neck and commences drinking their blood. The person falls to the floor, which gains the attention of the other guest. They begin to run in fear as Tati looses control and goes after them._

 _Amani smiles and proceeds to go up to the balcony where she conjures a secret door to appear and enters it. Bonnie and Lorcan see that Tati is out of control._ _They see that Tati is showing her true vampire face: her eyes turn blood red, her veins appears under her eyes, and her teeth become fangs._

"Aeris ita vita tantum liberes!" Bonnie begins to recite trying to slow Tati down but it is having no effect.

"Baracáide," Lorcan shouts as a barricade as the booths, chairs, and stools create a blockade around the door, which prevents Tati from leaving.

"How are we going to stop her," Bonnie said panicning.

"Inflict pian ar mo naimhde agus a thaispeáint aon trócaire," Lorcan said as he moved closer to the monstrous Tati.

 _She begins to fall to her knees feeling pain. Lorcan injects a syringe into_ her _neck and she collapse._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:**

 _Thank you everyone who reads my fanfiction! You guys are seriously the best! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story both positive and negative. It truly means so much to me to hear you all and how you enjoyed the story. So if you could please do me the favor read Part I of the serious if you have not. I want to hear from you all and please be sure to leave a comment about what you would like to see for part II of the Bennett Dairies. Until then spread the word. Love you guys!_

 _How did you feel about Tatiana's return? What are your predictions on Amani? Do you think Bonnie is finally going to decide between Lorcan and Enzo? Let's_ _discuss._


	18. Chapter 11:Secrets Revealed

_Bonnie walks into a cellar to see Tati chained to the walls. Tatiana is weak, her skin is pale, and her body is drying out due to her lack of blood in her system. Bonnie moves closer and reaches to console her, but Tati jumps at her in a rampant way. Bonnie is saddened to see that her friend is going through this pain. She walks out the cellar where Enzo and Lorcan are waiting._

"How is she doing?" Lorcan said with apprehension.

"How do you think she's doing?" Enzo said irritably. "She is chained in a cellar desiccated. How would you feel if that was you?"

 _Bonnie steps in between the two guys as she notices things getting heated._

"We shouldn't be arguing," Bonnie said. "Lorcan, thank you for coming and helping us bring her here."

"You know I would do anything for you Bonnie," Lorcan said glancing into her eyes _. "_ I probably should get going. Call me if you need anything."

 _He kisses Bonnie on her cheek and proceeds to leave. Enzo watches from over his shoulder growing upset. Bonnie walks over to Enzo feeling somewhat uncomfortable. They still had feelings for each other, but never talked about them. Enzo was burden with a dark secret that was wearing him down._

"I probably should be leaving too. I have to find that girl that did this to her," she begins to walks away. "I'll talk to you later."

 _Enzo follows behind her and grabs her arm._

"I need to tell you something Bonnie," Enzo said with guilt. "A few months ago when we broke up you said that the only reason we broke up was because you thought you were to blame for everything, but Sofia's gone now and we can finally be together again."

"It has been months Enzo," Bonnie said grabbing his hands. "Months have past but my love for you still is still as strong. Probably even stronger after everything we have been through.

 _Bonnie smiles and walks closer to Enzo. She wraps her around him and they share a kiss. Their kiss becomes more passionate. Enzo lifts Bonnie and they vamp away into a bedroom. They continue to kiss as they undress each other. They fall back on the bed._

* * *

 _Reed walks over to his door after hearing a knock. Lorcan stands in the threshold and walks inside. Lorcan notices a baby playing inside of a playpen. Lorcan smiles as Reed walks over and picks up the little girl. He cradles her and hands her to Lorcan. The baby is cooing as she plays with Lorcan hand and laughs._

"She is adorable Reed," Lorcan said rocking her. "What's her name?"

"I never got to name her before she was captured by Sofia." Reed said taking a seat on the couch. "So I decided to named her Elissa Morgan. "

 _Lorcan sits her back in the playpen. He moves over and takes a seat on the couch. Reed passes him a beer._

"Listen, I know I can't make up for what I did when Sofia was around, but I will make it up to you, Bonnie, Elissa, and my Lissa."

"I went back home for the last few months," Lorcan said as he took a sip of his beer. "I thought I could forget about Elissa and Bonnie and everything that had happen but I couldn't. When I came back and saw her everything came rushing back. Something about that girl, Reed. I just can't get over her. But I have to get going. "

 _Lorcan sits his beer on the table. He rises up and proceeds to leave out the apartment._

* * *

 _A secret door appears in the club. Amani and Kasam_ _a handsome, slender, muscular young man, donning a sleeveless vest and baggy, crème pants with black hair and brown eyes._

"You drew to much attention to us," Kasam said walking down the stairs from the balcony to main floor.

"I just wanted to have some fun," Amani said as she followed. "We've been locked up for over a century. Can you really blame me for wanting some fun."

"Our main objective is not fun," Kasam said with a stern voice.

 _A Canaan dog appears from the portal and makes its way down to Kasam and Amani on the main floor. Amani pets it and begins to pours herself a drink from the bar._

"I did what you wanted me to do," Amani said growing upset. "I will not just sit by and pass up this opportunity to enjoy living freely again. You might make that choice but I will not."

 _She slams her glass down and storms off._

* * *

 _Bonnie is laying on Enzo chest feeling bliss. Enzo kisses her forehead and pulls her closer._

"I can't believe we're doing this," Bonnie said smiling "This never felt so right. "

Bonnie and Enzo share another kiss with each other.

"I love you Bonnie. I want you to know that."

"I know you do," she said as she sat up in the bed. "I should go check on Tatiana."

 _Bonnie begins to get dress as Enzo watches. She smiles and walks out the room._

* * *

 _Bonnie walks down into the cellar to see Tatiana more aggravated from her hungry. Bonnie opens the door and proceeds to walk in._

"We haven't found a cure yet for whatever's in your system that is making you act this way, but we will. Enzo and I are working on it."

"You sound so happy," Tati said contentedly. "I'm guessing Enzo finally told you that he sleep with Elissa and kissed my mother."

"What?" she said with confusion. "Why would you say something like that Tati," Bonnie said hurt by the accusation.

Tati begins to chuckle manically, "I guess I ruined that fairy tail you thought you had."

 _Bonnie quickly departs feeling hurt._

* * *

 _Bonnie stands on the roof looking out at the city. Lorcan slowly approaches in the background._

"It looks like you want to be alone. Maybe I should comeback later," Lorcan said as he stopped moving.

"It's alright," Bonnie said looking at Lorcan wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Bonnie? Have you been crying?" Lorcan said as he wrapped Bonnie in his arms.

 _Bonnie begins to breakdown in Lorcan's arms. Lorcan embraces her tighter. Bonnie guises into his eyes and leans in for a kiss, but Lorcan prevents her. Bonnie stepped back feeling embarrassed._

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you Bonnie. I just can't take advantage of you while it's clear you're hurting. When you're truly ready to move on from Enzo then I'll be here as always."

 _Lorcan turns around and makes his way off the roof._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:**

 _Thank you everyone who reads my fanfiction! You guys are seriously the best! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story both positive and negative. It truly means so much to me to hear you all and how you enjoyed the story. Please be sure to leave a comment about what you would like to see for Part II of the Bennett Dairies. Until then spread the word. Love you guys!_

 _How did you feel Bonnie learning the truth about Enzo affiar? What are your predictions on Amani and Kasam? Do you think Bonnie is finally going to decide between Lorcan and Enzo? Let's_ _discuss._


	19. Chapter 12: Past To Present

_Tati is inside the cellar worn from the desecration of her body. She faintly notices a door of light appearing in front of her. She wonderers if she is dreaming or if this is an actual reality. Amani and the dog appear from the light. She walks over to her and caresses her face. She waves her hand across the shackles, which releases Tati._

"Don't worry," she said quietly. "We're going to take extra care of you."

"Why," Tati said faintly before losing consciousness.

"Because you're the one who freed us," Amani said as she conjured up another door of light.

 _They proceed to walk through it carrying the unconscious Tatiana._

* * *

 _Enzo is sitting at the bar, taking shot after shot in a deep thought. He looks over his shoulder and notices that Bonnie has walked into the bar. Their eyes lock onto each other, but Bonnie shakes her head and takes a seat at one of the booths instead. Enzo takes another shot and muster up the nerve to approach her. He takes a seat at the booth._

"Bonnie I know that you don't want to talk to me, but I want you to understand that I thought you had cheated on me with Lorcan. I let my jealously and insecurities get the better of me," Enzo said as he pleadingly tried to save his relationship.

"You made me put my guards down," Bonnie said quietly. "You knew how important it was for me to trust you. I opened up to you about all of the horrible things I suffered because of Kai emotionally mentally, and physically. He shot me with an arrow. He stabbed me and left me in a prison world. You knew about coming back from death. Enzo I trusted you," Bonnie said as he voice begins to break.

"I know Bonnie and I'm sorry," Enzo said as he reaches for Bonnie hands.

Bonnie jerks her hands from his, "I'm sorry Enzo, but there is no way from us to come back from this. It's over between us."

 _Bonnie rises from the table and walks out of the bar. Enzo bangs his fist on the table becoming upset._

* * *

 _Lorcan and Reed walks into an abandoned house._

"Soilse," Lorcan said as the house lit up with lights.

 _Reed walks closer to a lampstand. He notices a picture of Elissa and Lorcan. Lorcan walks over and grabs the picture._

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _A teenage Elissa walks into the room where Lorcan is sitting playing videogames. She takes a seat, but does not say a word. Lorcan pays her no attention. She watches with a smile on her face as if she was just comfortable with being in his presence. Lorcan looks over and finally notices her._**

" ** _You're a weird girl," Lorcan said with a snappish attitude._**

" ** _You're my only friend. Ever since I woke up from my coma, I've been drawn to you. I think you were helping me wake up with your magic," Elissa said with a smile._**

 ** _Lorcan becomes embarrassed, "I don't know what you are talking about."_**

 ** _Elissa smiles and walks out of the room. Lorcan continues to play the game but cracks a smile._**

 _Lorcan places the picture back on the table and smiles._

"You loved her?" Reed asked.

"Yeah. It was a different kind of love, but I did love her," Lorcan said as he resumes looking around.

"I'm sorry," Reed says as he is overcome with guilt. "I can't help but feel like this is my fault. Her death is my fault. If I only thought more clearly this wouldn't have happened."

"Your daughter was in harm's way. I can never blame you for wanting to protect her. You're on the right side now and I'm glad you're here man," Lorcan said as they gave each other a hug.

* * *

 _Amani is wiping Tati's face with a damp cloth. Tati begins to regain her consciousness. She looks at Amani and becomes guarded._

"You don't have to be alarmed my dear," Amani said as she rise from Tati's bedside. "I'm the one who saved you and brought you here so we can properly take care of you."

"You did this to me," Tati said with anger. "You drug me or something."

"I only did what your true heart desired. You wanted to be yourself without all the rules that come with being a vampire."

"Who are you? Are you a witch?" Tati asked with suspicion.

"I'm Amani," she said flirtatiously.

"I know your name. Can we stop playing games?"

 _Amani summons her door of light. She proceeds to walk through it. She enters the club where Kasam is waiting at the bar. She walks down to the bottom level of the club._

"It's time to move to Phase Two of our plan," Kasam said determinedly.

"Are you sure it's going to work," Amani said with doubt.

* * *

 _Lorcan and Reed approaches the bar when they notice Bonnie inching closer._

"We were just looking for you," Lorcan said.

"Tati is missing. I just checked at the cellar and I can't find her. I even tried using magic but nothing," Bonnie said worried.

 _Lorcan looks over his shoulder and notices a familiar face in the distance. He is in disbelief but begins to follow them._

"Elissa?"

 _Bonnie and Reed are confused because they do not see anyone or anything. Lorcan goes off running behind the mysterious figure._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:**

 _Thank you everyone who continues to read The Bennett Dairies! You guys are seriously the best! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story both positive and negative. It truly means so much to me to hear you all and how you enjoyed the story. Please be sure to leave a comment about what you would like to see for Part II of the Bennett Dairies. Until then spread the word. Love you guys!_

 _What are your thoughts on Elissa's return? Is it real or fake? I wonder..._

 _Bonenzo are official over so should Boncan happen_ _? How do you feel about the bromance between Reed and Lorcan? Let's_ _discuss so please leave a review!_


	20. Diary Entry 6

_Dear Damon_

 _I am still mad at you and I will never forgive you for what you did, but you are my best friend. I know you are probably wondering why am I writing this letter to you and it's simple, you're the only person I feel I can tell this too. Enzo and I are broken up. I love him with all my heart, but sometimes I have to question his feelings for me._

 _On the other hand, Lorcan has always been honest with me and I have been torn between him and Enzo for a while now, but with everything that is happening, I don't see why I shouldn't give him a chance. Although ever since he seen Elissa he has been distant. I have told him it was not real but he is convinced otherwise._

 _Tati is still missing. She is the only piece of family I have left and now she is gone. We've only know each other for a few months but I'm worried about her. She is a vampire and she is missing. She could be transitioning into a ripper for all I know. I wish I could be strong because Elena would want me too. I wish I could be stronger because it would be something you tell me. I have had this wall up for a long time and I am tired of being strong. I need you Damon. I need you to give me strength again._

~Bon


	21. Chapter 13:Tribus

_Bonnie walks into her room with a look of despair. She was still unable to find Tati whereabouts and things were beginning to get to her with her break-up with Enzo still on her mind. She felt alone; as she continued to move closer in her room, she had a feeling that she was being watched._

"Are you always this pathetic Bon Bon," said a familiar male voice.

 _Bonnie begins to smile as tears fall down her eyes. As she turns around, she sees Damon Salvatore standing in the threshold with a smile on his face. She runs to his arm letting out a mixture of cries and laughter._

 _Bonnie and Damon are sitting down, exchanging stories, and drinking bourbon._

"You're telling me that there is a trio of genies roaming around with a witch turned vampire who hasn't mastered any of her new abilities," Damon said with a smug tone.

"She wasn't a witch very long and now she is a vampire on the verge of becoming a ripper," Bonnie said with disappointment. "This is all my fault. I should have never tried to cage her. She's family and I treated her like an animal."

"I might not be an expert on doing right by family, but I do have experience of being an animal. When Enzo and I went on our little dark spree, you felt the same way you do now. You felt like it was your fault."

"Because it was my fault," Bonnie said cutting Damon off.

"Let me finish Bon. As I was saying you, felt like it was your fault. Bonnie you're always blaming yourself for everyone else's problem. You think that you suppose to fix everything, but I want you to know it is okay. You cannot always save us. Let us save you sometime."

 _Bonnie gives Damon a hug as she wipes the tears from her eyes._

* * *

 _Amani walks into the white padded room where Tati is held. She is smiling as she watches Tati sleep._

"You know I can hear you breathing," Tati said as she turned over and looked at Amani.

"I know my love," Amani said as she moved closer. "It seems like your gaining better control of your impulses.

"It's your fault that I am in this mess. You drug me and I lost control. This is your fault," Tati said moving away from Amani.

"You wanted to be free and I allowed you to have that taste of freedom. That excitement you felt when you bit into those innocent people neck made you feel more alive then what you have been feeling. That's why you are mad. That's why you feel guilty because in reality you enjoyed it," Amani said teasing as she moved closer towards the door. "Don't worry we will be letting you go soon."

 _Amani leaves out the room. Tati punches the wall feeling helpless and angry. She begins to think about what Amani had said to her. Could she have really enjoyed feeding on those helpless people? Was she really only mad at herself for feeling alive._

* * *

 _Bonnie and Damon are walking through the park when they notice Reed and his daughter approaching._

"Hey Reed," Bonnie said as they came face to face. "Have you heard anything from Lorcan or Enzo?"

"Lorcan went back to where Sofia kept us when we were kids. He thinks he can use his magic to contact Elissa's spirit."

"I'm worried about him. He's become obsessed with Elissa and I think we should do something about him."

 _A dog comes running and attacks Reed, making him drop his daughter but a magic barrier. Amani appears and cradles little Elissa._

"I think I'll be watching over this little pretty girl," Amani said waving her hand and disappearing.

 _Reed becomes furies and begins pounding the ground. The dog begins to run but Bonnie notices._

"Captum," Bonnie said as the dog became encased in a barrier.

"I'll go see if I can find the missing baby, " Damon said as he sped away.

* * *

 _Reed and Bonnie are awaiting any news from their friends. Caroline and Damon walk into the room with ill-fated looks on their face. Bonnie tries to console Reed. They turn around to see Lorcan walking through the door with Elissa in his hand. Reed smiles and grabs his daughter._

"How did you find her? When did you get back," Bonnie said as she hugged Lorcan _._

"Thank you for bringing her back to me Lor," Reed said as he cradled his daughter and kissed her.

"There's someone else I brought back," Lorcan said as he opens the door wider to reveal Tati.

 _Bonnie and Tati rush into each other arms as tear running down their faces._

"Wait why did they kidnap the baby just to free both them and the vampire witchling," Damon said with skepticism.

"He's right," said Reed. "This is just all too easy."

"They never wanted the baby," Tati said as she went over to the dog. "I just needed for him to make contact with Bonnie's magic," said Tati as she transformed into Amani.

 _The dog transformed into another man as he absorbed the magic from Bonnie's barrier. Bonnie and her friends put their guards up and prepare to fight. Lorcan begins to laugh as he transform into Kasam._

 _Caroline and Damon tries to run but Kasam uses his magic to inflict pain on them bringing them to their knees. Reed looks for a way to protect baby Elissa and cast a teleportation spell on him and Bonnie._

* * *

 _Bonnie looks around and notices that her and Reed are no longer with the others. Baby Elissa begins to start crying._

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S** **NOTE:**

 _Thank you everyone who continues to read The Bennett Dairies! You guys are seriously the best! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story both positive and negative. It truly means so much to me to hear you all and how you enjoyed the story. Please be sure to leave a comment about what you would like to see for Part II of the Bennett Dairies. Until then spread the word. Love you guys!_

 _What are your thoughts on the mysterious Trio? What do your think their plan is going to be? Let's_ _discuss so please leave a review!_


	22. Chapter 14: Jinn's Tale

_**Flashback:**_

 _ **Amani walks a path leading to a secluded cottage. She walks closer and proceeds to enter the cabin where Ashfaq and Kasam are sitting. She takes off her cloak and moves further into the house. Kasam has this look on his face as if he was angry. Ashfaq continues to sit in silence.  
**_

" **Where were you Amani?" said Kasam as he stood to his feet.**

 **"I am tired of waiting Kasam," Amani said with forcefulness. "All I do is hope and pray no one finds me."  
**

" **You know that you are not like us Amani my dear," Kasam said walking closer to her and embracing her. "Female Jinn's are rare. We cannot afford to bring attentions to our plans. "**

 _ **Kasam walks out of the cottage signaling Ashfaq to join him. Ashfaq quietly stands from his chair and transform into a Canaan dog. He follows Kasam outside where they begin to walk. Amani watches from the cottage window as they disappear.**_

 _ **They return into the woods beginning their search. Kasam, Amani, and Ashfaq reappear in the same positions as if they never left.**_

 **"This is why you are not ready to reveal yourself," Kasam said sternly. "You have not mastered all your abilities. We can make ourselves invisible to the eyes of humans."  
**

* * *

 _Bonnie and Reed try to use their magic, but nothing seems to work. Bonnie paces back and forth trying to think of a way out of wherever they were._

"Reed you teleported us so why can we not use our magic," said Bonnie trying to calm down.

"I guess when I cast the spell one of them must have done like a counterspell," Reed said as he cradled his daughter.

"Tatianna, Damon, and Caroline are in trouble," Bonnie said as she looked around. "We need to try contacting Lorcan."

"Maybe we can siphon the magic from this place," Reed said as handed over baby Elissa to Bonnie. "Sofia taught me this spell to absorb magic from people, but it should work for magic in general."

 _Reed walks over to the white wall. It appeared that they were enclosed in a white box of some sorts. Reed begins to concentrate his magic. His hand starts to glow red as he begins to absorb the magic. Reed steps back from the wall and cups his hands. The magic starts to draw itself from the wall into his hands as he begins to flow into Reed's body.  
_

 _Bonnie watches from afar. She begins to notice the power is too much for Reed to handle. He falls to his knees but does not release the spell.  
_

"I think you should stop Reed," Bonnie said as she walked a little closer worried about his well-being.

"I can handle this," Reed said grunting in pain. "I need you to take baby Elissa out of here."

"You're coming with us Reed," Bonnie said. "We are not leaving you in here alone."

"It's the only way for you to escape," Reed said as he released a loud groan in pain. "I just need a few more minutes then I would have siphoned enough for you to use your magic."

 _Bonnie steps away scared. She nods her in agreement to Reed plans. Bonnie holds onto baby Elissa tighter. She begins to concentrate. She focuses her magic, and a gust of wind begins to blow. Reed turns around to catch a glimpse of his daughter before she was gone. Reed falls unconscious, as he is now alone._

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Amani grabs the kettle that is burning over a small stove. She pours herself a cup of tea and begins to drink. Amani hears a branch snap from outside. She becomes alerted and steps outside the cottage. She looks around her surrounding trying to sense if anyone is around.  
**_

" **I know you're here," she said as she slowly moves away from the house. "Show yourself!"**

 _ **She waves her hand causing the villagers to reveal themselves. They are carrying pitchforks and other tools that can cause damage. The villagers have fear in their eyes. Kasam returns with Ashfaq. He notices the villagers and waves his hand. The villagers look around as if the jinns have mysteriously disappeared.  
**_

" **Search for them," said a villager. "They couldn't have gotten far."**

* * *

 _Bonnie transport herself into Reed's apartment. She goes to lay baby Elissa down. She goes into Reed's kitchen to look for something. She grabs a knife and takes a picture of Lorcan and Elissa. She cuts to the palm of her hand and let the blood drip over Lorcan.  
_

"Venite ad me, Venite ad me, Venite ad me Lorcan!" Bonnie said as a gust of wind blows through the apartment.

"Bonnie," Lorcan said with confusion on his face. "What am I doing here?"

"I need your help," Bonnie said as she runs into his arms. "Everything is just going wrong."

"Haven't you learned anything yet," Lorcan said as he laughed and transformed.

"Actually I did," Bonnie said stabbing Kasam with a syringe.

Kasam steps away with a confused looked on his face.

"How did you—"

"You told me that you only wanted my magic," Bonnie said as she walked over to Kasam who falls to the ground. "I figured you could track my magic since I ended up here instead of where I wanted to go. My magic is so much stronger than you think."

 _Kasam starts to laugh._

"I underestimated you, Bonnie Bennett," Kasam said. "But you also underestimated me, you witch."

 _Kasam rises to his feet. He blows Bonnie back with a powerful pulse of magic. Kasam walks over to Bonnie and grabs her by her throat._

"My magic has no equal Ms. Bennett," said Kasam as he lifts Bonnie into the air with one hand while holding her throat. "I tried to be civil with you mortals, but you just could not stay out of our way. Therefore your friends will die."

 _Kasam throws Bonnie across the room. Bonnie falls unconscious. Kasam walks over to baby Elissa crib. He picks her up and rocks her as she giggles and blow spit bubbles._

"I know what to do with you," said Kasam as he waves his hand over the baby sending another pulse of magic. He sits her back in the crib and vanishes into thin air.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Kasam hears a faint voice in the distance.**_

" **Potestates oriri ex quibus vetulae sortilegae Audi me, levate manum, exaudi orationem meam," said young girls in the distance.**

 _ **He tries to run but is shot back to the others. Amani sees a young girl walking through the woods. Before they know it, they are surrounded by several young girls chanting and holding candles. One of the girls is holding a lamp pointing it at the Jinn Trio.  
**_

" **Adiuro te maiorum virtute et nunc!**

 **Dona mihi nunc tuum sacrum vires?**

 **Ne hoc spiritus numquam liberantur: nam haec est voluntatis, et sic fiat semper!"**

 _ **Amani, Kasam, and Ashfaq become smoke and transport into the lamp that the girl was holding. The lamp disappears from the girl's hand. All the girls collapse as if the spell took their lives.  
**_

* * *

 **Comment your feedback, thoughts, ideas, predictions.**

 **IF YOU WANT THE STORY TO CONTINUE PLEASE REVIEW THE CHAPTERS!**


	23. PSA

Would you guys like to see the return of the Bennett Diaries?


End file.
